Petra&Levi: another universe
by FiorellaDuGray
Summary: AU. La historia de una pareja que lucha contra el fantasma de una esposa que solo dañó al hombre con su amor prohibido. Г Drama - romance - lemon/smut - maltratos - lenguaje vulgar/lascivo
1. Petra&Levi: ¿Boda?

**Yo no soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, así que agradezco no se me demande por esta historia la cual sitúa a los personajes en un universo alterno**.

 _"No tengo idea cómo comenzó, pero cuando me di cuenta él ya se había adueñado de mi cuerpo,mente y... Y alma."_

Cuándo Petra Ral cumplió dieciséis años, su padre, un hombre de clase media, empezó a buscarle un marido, quizá algún aristócrata que pudiese ayudarles a subir su nivel de vida, el principal pecado de aquel sujeto era la codicia, misma que aumentaba año con año que veía a su preciosa hija florecer, que esos enormes ojos color miel se convertían en unos más hermosos, al igual que la figura de su hija, bajita, pero de un candor en las mejillas de lo más envidiable. Tenía porte, sonrisa contagiosa y un rostro tan angelical que seguramente enamoraría a cualquier acaudalado hombre. La época se prestaba a esos intercambios, Robert Ral se consideraba afortunado, porque según él, la belleza que su mujer perdió al morir en el nacimiento de su única hija, se la heredó a ella. Ahora cuando tuviese dinero, podría conseguirse una nueva mujer, comprar todo lo que quisiese y sin dudar, disfrutaría de lo que varios años se negó por invertirle tiempo a la jovencita, él estaba en sus cuarenta, joven y atractivo se adueñaría del mundo.

Empezó a asistir a reuniones, hombres en edad casadera y otros que no eran tan jóvenes, lo importante para él era el monto acumulado entre el banco y sus propiedades, la búsqueda fue exhaustiva, recorrió entre solteros, viudos, incluso sugirió que se convirtiera en la dama de compañía de algún aristócrata casado, muchos interesados, muchos que les cautivó la sonrisa cálida de Petra, pero siempre Robert Ral rebuscaba por más y más... Hasta que llegó a un hombre en especial, un viudo de nombre Levi Rivaille. A pesar de cualquier cosa que hubiese escuchado, que él mató a su esposa y lo disfrazó de suicidio, que ella acabó con su vida porque el hombre la atormentaba hasta en sueños o lo más ruín... Las lenguas viperinas se deleitaban diciendo que Levi hizo un pacto con algún demonio dándole la pureza de su esposa, según eso, le engendraron un monstruo que la empezaba a devorar por dentro por lo que ella decidió suicidarse.

No es que Levi Rivaille decidiera casarse de nuevo porque sí, había una parte del testamento de su padre que indicaba que cuando él cumpliese treinta años debía tener ya un heredero para que le dieran la última parte de su fortuna, le daba tedio buscar una nueva esposa después de lo que había pasado con la última. Aún esas nubes oscuras le turbaban la mente y le acrecentaban ese odio repentino por Marianne, sin embargo, cuando supo que un hombre le buscaba para presentarle a su hija, no dudó en aceptar, tenía al menos que conocerla, estaba a días de que solo le quedaran dos años para tener un hijo varón y no desaprovecharía aquello, finalmente era un hombre frío, cuyo único tesoro era el dinero y ninguna mujer lograría cambiar su parecer, desde hacía mucho que las veía como objetos simples para conseguir placer, sin mente inteligente eran de su preferencia... Porque si pensaban mucho como Marianne, su ambición les ganaba, el deseo de poder y sobre todo... Empezaban a manejar todo por medio de la lujuria, Levi aún sentía cosquilleos en las manos, calor acumulándose, como queriendo golpear algo, odio... Dolor... Era el reflejo de la mirada del azabache al pensar en eso. Pero era un día nuevo, no importaba cuan fea, estúpida o flacucha resultara la mujer, solo la iba a usar... Quizá después a desechar.

El contador del azabache era el encargado en poner la fecha del encuentro entre Levi y la señorita Ral, según dijo su padre tenía dieciséis, eran varios años de diferencia, pero seguramente la juventud de ella les ayudaría con asuntos como la fertilidad que sin dudas era momentáneamente lo que importaba.

 _La primer mirada_

El aire suave le golpeteaba el rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente le quitaban atención a las breves ojeras que se habían formado en los párpados. Un sombrero pequeño adornando el cabello castaño de Petra, se lo habían acomodado en bucles, así lucía un peinado de una señorita refinada, aunque todos supieran que su padre jamás tuvo mucho, ni siquiera fama o un apellido conocido, una simple familia que se podía dar ciertas comodidades, como aquel vestido color verde que llevaba puesto la joven, amplio de abajo, el faldón resultaba de lo más dulce pues llevaba un bordado en forma de flores color dorado que ascendían por los pliegues del mismo y hacían juego con el corset del mismo verde esmeralda, cuyas mangas lisas mantenían un patrón similar al inferior. Era bella, en esa silla en medio del tranquilo y pequeño jardín de su casa parecía una muñeca de porcelana, los grandes ojos color miel parecían estar en una tonalidad más clara, consecuencia del color de su vestido. La piel pálida olía a fresas, una receta que heredó de sus abuelos y que se había quedado en la familia para el deleite de cualquiera. Petra estaba inconforme, no solo porque su padre era demasiado ambicioso, sino, porque se sintió una pieza para vender, algo que funcionaría como una llave para su padre, la mirada normalmente vivaz se notaba apagada, como si detrás de esa cara preciosa no hubiese alma.

Salió su padre a verla, contento, se había recortado la barba para la ocasión, la ambición rejuvenecía a la gente cuando estaba por conseguir lo que querían.

\- Anda ya. Petra, tienes que sonreír. -

Habló en tono altivo, ella se limitó a asentir, la muchacha que les ayudaba como empleada de servicio les interrumpió, afirmando que unos hombres llegaron, eran las visitas esperadas. Un hueco se formó en el pecho de la fémina, mientras la sonrisa de su padre se ampliaba, les mandó a invitar a pasar. El corazón de Petra aumentó la velocidad de los latidos, empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa del jardín, una y otra vez hasta que el sonido de las falanges golpeando la madera irritó al padre.

\- ¡Detente! Y comportate... Este hombre será tu esposo. -

Esposo La palabra resonó por la mente de la castaña, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando un par de hombres se asomaron por la salida al jardín, ahí, por la vestimenta reconoció al señor Rivaille, era una especie de traje elegante, el color negro contrastaba con el perfecto blanco de la camisa, tan elegante como poco había visto antes, el cabello liso y semi largo color azabache le hacían muy atractivo, a pesar de que era ligeramente bajito, su porte elegante lo contrastaba todo. Petra pasó saliva, de manera inconsciente ignoró al hombretón que venía junto a él. El concepto de matrimonio arreglado cambió para ella, fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta la mirada sin chispa se fue.

Se aproximaron a ellos, Petra y Robert se pusieron de pie mientras el padre orgulloso les ofreció presentar a su preciosa hija, el primero en saludar y brindar una amable sonrisa fue quien iba con el azabache, un rubio alto, bastante atractivo para cualquier mujer, de ropas similares a las de Levi, pero no tan finas.

\- Reiner Braun, a sus órdenes. Soy el contador de este hombre. - Reiner codeó brevemente al mayor. - Yo soy... Levi Rivaille. Pero supongo que usted ya sabía eso, ¿no? - Un modo tranquilo de hablar, denotando cierta paz casi inhumana. Estiró la diestra para tomar la mano de Petra, quien de inmediato la levantó, en el rostro del azabache no había una pizca de sentimiento, mientras un tenue sonrojo aumentó el normal en sus mejillas en cuanto los labios ajenos tocaron su piel. Levi le soltó de inmediato, mientras Petra se disponía a responder. - Así es. Es un honor conocerles. - tono cordial el que empleó la joven, pero Levi pareció ignorarla, como si lo que ella opinase no importara, dirigió la mirada al padre, como unas palabras breves. - Hágale cualquier petición que guste a Reiner, póngase de acuerdo con él al respecto de lo que necesite, la boda será el próximo viernes. -

Petra se quedó atónita, no lograba comprender qué había pasado, ni siquiera hablaron más, una frase y se había concretado todo, Reiner no se inmutó, esperaba cualquier cosa de su amigo y empleador, solo le ofreció una disculpa silenciosa a Petra disfrazada de sonrisa, mientras Robert solo pensaba en sus sueños. Levi se fue, rápido, como si hubiese culminado un negocio, Petra regresó a su asiento, de nuevo a pensar en cómo más seria el hombre con que su papá quería que uniera toda su vida.

( Continuará...)

/ Gracias a quien quiera leer. Esto lo escribí para mi BFF quien ama SnK y las novelas de ese corte. So, yo vine a darle amor.


	2. Petra&Levi: La primera vez

_**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes.**_

 _|| Me he decidido a terminar este fanfic porque lo culminaré el diez de enero que es el cumpleaños de mi amiga. Así que quiero darle fin ese día, publicaré semanalmente y no se pierdan su fanfictionvela (?) gracias si es que empiezan a leer y les agrada, disculpen si llego a errar en ortografía, debe ser el móvil. Me di cuenta de unos fallos y por eso resubiré el capítulo. Amor, sexo y maltrato para todos ustedes._

La luz de la luna se colaba entre las oscuras cortinas que constantemente se movían gracias al tenue viento veraniego, olía a pasto húmedo pues el viento arrastraba el aroma hasta la muchacha que llevaba toda la noche intentando dormir, las delicadas ojeras que se notaban bajo sus ojos, seguramente serían fácilmente cubiertas con maquillaje, pero nada lograría ocultar el cansancio de tantas noches sin dormir. Según ella eran los nervios de la boda, el unir su vida a alguien era algo que pasaría solo una vez, aunque el verdadero motivo de la falta de sueño era el miedo que Levi Rivaille despertó en ella, la inquietud y duda ante alguien que no fue ni capaz de verla a los ojos con alguna pizca de amabilidad, nada, ni un gramo de nada, tenía el temor de que ese hombre no tuviera nada por dentro, ni un poco de amor.

Petra se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para dormir cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron el umbral de la ventana, el viento dejó de soplar fuerte y ahora era cuestión de esperar a que entrara la sirvienta, quien no tardó demasiado en entrar sin tocar, aunque no dijo nada, se notaba su inconformidad ante las ojeras de la joven, se siguió de largo a la bañera para prepararla, la joven, quién aún estaba en cama, pudo visualizar el vestido frente a ella, durante la noche podría haber jurado que la estaba vigilando, el vestido fue enviado por Levi unos días antes, eso para que diera tiempo de ajustarse, cosa necesaria al faldón pues Petra era un poco más pequeña de lo que el prometido esperó, no había cosa que más le asustara que a la hora de la boda Levi no estuviera contento, ante la falta de amor temía su ira.

La ducha y demás preparaciones no tardaron demasiado, estaba quedando preciosa.

Г Levi

Desde que conoció a su prometida la consideró una buena adquisición, aunque era joven, seguramente le sería muy útil, al parecer el estúpido padre la había criado para ser una esposa sumisa, que era precisamente lo que él deseaba, era más como una compra costosa a una mujer que amar, así que los detalles salían sobrando y él le confió todos los acuerdos y preparativos a Reiner, jamás le hizo quedar mal, así que le tenía mucha fe.

Él estaba como si nada, ni siquiera visitó más la casa de la novia, no necesitaba nada, la fiesta solo sería un festín para callar habladurías y todo estaría bien, después de vestirse terminó observando su imagen en el gran espejo con marco de roble, lucía serio, pero al tiempo elegante, traje de terciopelo de un azul marino, detalles en plateado sobre la solapa, las puñeteras eran cortas y el olán de la camisa no demasiado llamativo, los zapatos color negro completaban el atuendo, además de un prendedor de plata sobre el cuello de la camisa, el cabello negro en ese corte tan peculiar, bajo la oreja la parte superior pero lo otro cortado casi por completo, y ese gesto vacío que tanto alejaba a todos de él, su favorito.

Salió de la habitación solo a echar un vistazo para el pequeño banquete, hermosas flores en jarros, las mesas formando un círculo, un aroma a flores que llegó a hartarle y los empleados moviéndose para dejar el salón precioso, suerte que en si casa estuviera un área así, que seguramente no usaría jamás otra vez, los amplios ventanales del lugar estaban abiertos con todo y cortinas, así que el sol hacía su magnífica entrada, glorificando los colores del mismo, tonos hueso que daban la impresión de un área de mayor tamaño, la gran chimenea apagada, pero que lucía tan llamativa con esos detalles en dorado y terciopelo rojo.

Estaba todo listo, según sus cálculos la boda se llevaría a cabo en unas dos horas, el pato al horno con alcaparras ya había soltado su olor, también el cerdo asado a baño de sidra de manzana se mezclaba, ahí fue que el molesto aroma a flores empezaría a irse, solo para no volver y él que se retiró a descansar antes del ruidoso evento.

Г ¤ La hora de la verdad ¤

Los músicos estaban en sus posiciones, habían arreglado una pequeña capilla en el jardín, por el ala este de la casa, así podrían ingresar al elegante banquete de celebración, un camino de rosas blancas y largos floreros acaparaban la entrada al sitio dónde les esperaba el sacerdote, vestido de gala, nunca antes se vio una boda tan rápida, pero el dinero podía con todo y hasta la Santísima Iglesia llegaba a caer en esos pecados humanos. Unas cuantas sillas acomodadas a los costados de las rosas y la blanca alfombra que guiaba a la entrada, apenas llenas por algunas damas y caballeros de alta esfera, por supuesto, la mayoría por mero interés de negocios con el señor Rivaille y los demás por puro morbo de saber porqué tan repentino evento.

Los violines empezaron a sonar suave, el novio ya estaba en posición, su amigo Reiner le observaba desde su silla, pero sería un matrimonio tradicional, así que la expectativa rodeaba el aire. Lo siguiente fue casi sacado de un cuadro de ángeles, al principio de la alfombra estaba Petra, tan hermosa en ese vestido de novia color hueso, un corset que apretaba casi agresivamente su pequeña cintura, realzando las curvas delicadas de su cuerpo, faldón amplio con bordados en dorado por la parte inferior el cual se unía a esa especie de saco que completaba el atuendo, de mangas bombachas, y puñeteras de corte diagonal que eran un bello tejido de flores, misma secuencia que seguían el bordado del faldón y la solapa del saco que impedía demasiada piel quedase descubierta, la piel pálida de las manos fue cubierta con unos guantes de seda, los zapatos no llegaron a verse, pero eran unas botas largas con un tacón de unos cinco centímetros, el cabello iba acomodado en un alto molote, del cual caían rizos castaños, un pequeño broche dorado acompañaba el peinado, maquillaje adecuado para los colores que cubría sus ojeras, y la estrella del atuendo, una gargantilla de oro de unos cinco centímetros de ancho, dividida en líneas que al centro enredaban una especie de brillante, no había manera de que la gente dijera algo de la belleza de la muchacha, pues entró elegante del brazo de su padre, ni Levi pudo resistirse al candor natural de esas mejillas, ni él pudo negarle un par de miradas...

La ceremonia fue rápida, salía gente de todos lados para el proceso,gente que ella jamás había visto y aún así formaban parte de su boda, del día que se suponía debía ser el más importante de su vida. Levi tenía esa mirada perdida, vacía, cada palabra que emanaba su boca era parte de un monólogo y Petra lo sabía, una parte de ella sufría por eso, como un hueco en el pecho de algo que estaba segura no iba a salir bien, y aún así tenía que afrontarlo. Por su parte, el papá de la joven solo quería salir de ahí para arreglar detalles de dinero, cosas que quería por Petra y algún buen negocio, mientras ella escuchaba la bendición de Dios y solo quería llorar, le hacía falta, por el bien de su alma necesitaba algo así, pero de momento era imposible.

Г Una fiesta sin final feliz...

Las copas tintineaban en cada brindis por los novios, la mayoría destacando lo bella que era la novia o lo adinerado y próspero que era el novio, ella solo necesitaba dormir, tantas noches sin hacerlo pero el miedo ferviente de la noche de bodas le asustaba, cuando menos pensó, sin haber cruzado palabras de más con su ahora esposo, él se interesó en algo que a ella respectaba, fue una pequeña oleada de esperanza en un corazón temeroso.

\- ¿No vas a comer? Creo que necesitas alimentarte bien. - preguntó él, en un tono tan neutro que ella no estaba segura de que responder, o como hablarle.

\- No tengo apetito, agradezco tu gentileza. - respondió en el tono más amable que le fue posible, pero casi escuchó como encendió el odio de Levi, la mirada vacía cambió por una de desprecio, Petra regresó la mirada al plato como si se tratase de disculpar, pero aún no caía en cuenta que fue lo que le había dicho que fuese tan malo.

\- Sube a la habitación, por el ala derecha, la puerta más grande que veas por esas escaleras. - Mencionó él de esa forma que sonó a una orden, lo que, dentro de su crianza de mujer sumisa le hizo obedecer, el paso entre la gente fue difícil pero no imposible, una vez que logró salir del salón, lleno de olores a comida, logro la orden de su esposo, el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía como si se fuese a salir de su pecho, pensó en sentarse pero a como lo vio, prefirió quedarse parada.

La puerta se oyó abrir, de repente la luz se encendió y pudo apreciar bien la enorme habitación, la cama tan elegante con esas cortinas colgando de los pilares de madera oscura, luego dejó los detalles para centrarse en quien entró a la habitación. Levi no carraspeó ni dijo nada, pero oyó sus pasos, uno a uno, hasta que la respiración del hombre fue perceptible sobre su nuca, así que ella solo abrió los ojos grandes como platos, estuvo a nada de hablar para romper la tensión cuando sintió los brazos de Levi rodearla por la cintura, apegándola a si de esa manera, posó los labios sobre la parte superior de la gargantilla, dándole un par de besos, sus labios se sentían suaves sobre la piel de la fémina, ella se sonrojó, una rara sensación... Una nueva y rara sensación, el abrazo era posesivo y casi territorial, luego, tan agreste como llegó, soltó el abrazo para arrojar a la castaña con ambas manos a la cama, no era precisamente alto, pero ella era bastante pequeña y cayó sobre esta, girando a verlo sin poder creerlo, pasó saliva y cuando lo notó, tenía a Levi atrás de ella.

\- Acomódate sobre rodillas y codos. - Ordenó. Ella negó con el rostro, estaba asustada, sudaba levemente, y el miedo le hacía temblar.

\- Hazlo. - Repitió, ella solo lo obedeció, se acomodó de esa manera pero recta como una tabla. Levi se sintió acompañado por una idiota, así que desgarró el faldón del vestido con ambas manos desde donde se abrochaba, así la pieza cayó por los lados, a la fuerza retiró la parte que le hacía verse tan amplio, eso y la cooperación obligada de Petra, a quien dejó solo en interiores de la parte inferior, el saco solo lo dejó sobre la espalda de la joven y el corset no le importaba, bajó lo que quedaba cubriendo el llamativo trasero que descubrió hasta que la dejó sin ropa, tan pálido y redondeado que no pudo evitar darle una palmada con la diestra.

Petra respiraba agitada, viéndolo de reojo, con el terror pintado en la mirada, él solo observaba el buen cuerpo que su esposa tenía. Hasta que, usó la zurda para obligarla a bajar el torso, con la libre sostuvo a su mujer entre el vientre y la cadera para que no bajara esa zona, ella nunca estuvo tan cerca de un hombre, una fina capa de sudor la cubría mientras el la acomodaba así, con la espalda arqueada. El desprecio ya no era lo más notorio en su rostro, ahora era un libido inmenso por tener el cuerpo de su mujer -mía- era lo que rondaba la mente del hombre, -pura y mía- sonrió cínico mientras se deslindaba de sus prendas, él si se quitó todo y lo arrojó al costado,la notable erección estaba pulsante, le excitaba más sentir a la temblorosa virgen que ahora mismo estaba asustada, así que, antes de penetrarla jugaría más con ella, humedeció el dedo índice de la diestra y lo llevó hasta su zona íntima, recorrió su estrecho coño hasta caer en su clítoris que se mantenía inmutable, aún así empezó a incitarlo, con suavidad, mientras Petra era recorrida con esos cosquilleos que jamás había experimentado, poco a poco se humedecia, mientras jadeaba apenas audible, Levi no se iba a adelantar más hasta que la sintiera lista. Aferró la mano libre a las nalgas de su esposa, intercalando apretones entre ambas, le gustaba ver como la piel se enrojecía entre sus dedos, el ambiente pasó de tenso a bastante húmedo para Petra quien empezaba a agarrar el gusto, cuando él no resistió, usó la diestra para alinear el glande con la estrecha y ahora mojada cavidad de su mujer,la castaña solo lo pudo intuir, cuando sin piedad lanzó el pelvis al frente mientras se aferraba a las caderas de la muchacha, creando el primer choque, el gemido de dolor fue notorio, pues rompió el himen de una sola vez, Petra sintió tanto dolor que jadeó más y más fuerte, sentía eternos aquellos vaivenes de la pelvis se su marido, la empujaba más y más, terminaba con la cara en el colchón después de cada una, apretando la carne de sus nalgas hasta quedar satisfecho, al final terminó dentro de ella, la dejó caer al costado cuando estuvo satisfecho, ella seguía en esa posición, como usada, las lágrimas tenían rato mojando sus mejillas.

\- No me vuelvas a tutear. - Frase que acompañó al silencio luego de que él se retirara a ducharse, ella solo quería morir.


	3. Petra&Levi: La esposa muerta

**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes.**

 _|| Uy... Pero si me he picado escribiendo este fanfic, se me han ocurrido nuevas intrigas y dolorcito de corazón en ciertas acciones, pero lo mejor es que espero quien lo lea, se sumerja en este universo que he creado con tanto amor. Ya me siento como Carla Estrada pero en tamaño de gente normal. Saludotes_

 _Los ruidos de la fiesta desaparecían poco a poco junto a la dignidad de Petra. En cuánto Levi la dejó sola, llegó una mucama a ayudarle a quitarse la parte superior del vestido de novia, ella solo se sentía sucia, y de alguna manera estaba segura que no era demasiado distinta de una cortesana, la sola idea le provocaba náuseas. La mucama la llevó a otra tina en una recamara contigua a la del dueño de la propiedad, ahí ya tenían lista el agua caliente, Petra estaba en un lugar mucho más elegante que el baño de su habitación, pero también en el lugar más frío y doloroso que jamás soñó, la joven del servicio iba a ayudarle a tallarse el cuerpo, pero ella le pidió que la dejase sola, así que le acercó el jabón y esponja, y la bata para cuando terminase de bañarse._

 _La soledad le sirvió, la tenue luz de la lámpara le hizo pensar en donde estaba, la tina de piedra se sentía agresiva bajo el cuerpo adolorido, el agua estaba purificando su dolor y calmando el alma enfurecida, se había sentido un objeto en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía dieciséis años y el único beso que su esposo le había dado fue el acostumbrado en ceremonia, pero en la cama se limitó al maltrato, a ese que no tenía ni un sentimiento impreso más que pasión e ira. Los minutos se le hicieron horas, más de dos horas dentro de la bañera, la piel brevemente arrugada por el contacto con el agua y los ojos hinchados de tanta lágrima que había soltado. Entró repentinamente la mucama, turbando la soledad de una persona afligida, la jovencita de inmediato se preocupó por quien ahora era su nueva patrona, le preguntó de su estado y Petra solo pudo responder con una sonrisa y unas palabras tan vacías como la mirada de Levi._

 _-Estoy bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Petra, que no se creía más que la mucama, ni mucho menos. – Annie. Para servirle. – Respondió la muchacha rubia, tan bajita como la misma castaña, tenía una nariz aguileña bastante curiosa, pero se veía seria y amable. Petra solo asintió mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad, aún le dolía el cuerpo y no le incómodo que la joven la viese desnuda, aunque Annie era una mucama experimentada y le ayudó a ponerse la bata mientras salía de la tina. La acompañó hasta su habitación, donde Levi ya estaba recostado del lado derecho de la cama, cuando lo vio tan cómodo y como si nada, sintió de nuevo todo el dolor y su falta de sentimientos, empezó a temblar y eso lo notó hasta la misma mucama, le pasó de inmediato una pijama a Petra, quién se acomodó detrás de una especie de cortina rígida para vestirse, Annie se despidió, preguntó a la castaña si necesitaba algo más y cuando iba a responder que se quedara, oyó el tono neutro de Levi. – Vete ya. Mañana tendrás que mostrarle todo a la señora. – La joven solo obedeció lo que le dijeron, se despidió de la castaña para después solo salir por la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua._

 _Petra tenía pánico de salir, como si temiera que Levi optara por hacerle lo mismo, hasta que, luego de unos minutos salió de atrás de la cortina rígida para acercarse al lado libre de la cama. Se fue metiendo, con ese camisón puesto y el peinado deshecho ahora solo semi bucles, nada más que eso. Se cubrió completamente, pero bien en su lado, esperando que Levi no rompiera esa línea imaginaria entre ambos espacios que era lo que la mantenía del todo segura, era el primer día de su infierno personal, no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero su único deseo era morir mientras dormía._

 _La cama era muy suave, mucho más que la suya, al igual la almohada que parecía de plumas, seguramente de ganso, así que ese dolorcito breve que aún le molestaba empezaba a irse, lento sí, pero a la vez seguro. Le dio la espalda a Levi quién parecía dormir boca arriba, mientras ella siempre lo hacía de lado. El sueño empezaba a vencer a la desconfianza, su esposo seguro no quería más de ella, o al menos por esa noche._

 _Г Levi_

 _Odiaba que las mujeres lo tutearan, desde que Marianne hizo lo que hizo, Levi había perdido la confianza en todas ellas, así que no estaba dispuesto a dar a Petra el mismo amor que le brindó a su ex mujer, estaba perdido viendo la cortina que fungía como techo de la cama, cuándo vio a Petra recostarse, tan pequeña, tan temerosa, no sabía sí lo que había hecho se vio menos grotesco en su mente, pero tampoco esperaba que la joven reaccionara bien ante él, fue brusco y abusivo, hasta él sintió pena al recordar que ella no era la otra, que quizá no fuese una basura como ella, las contradicciones de su mente siempre terminaban perturbándolo al grado de no poder conciliar el sueño, mientras el parecía sumergido en su océano personal de ideas, la castaña cayó en un sueño tan profundo que parecía dar saltitos a cada rato, tan raros que sacaron a Levi de sus pensamientos turbulentos. Parecía tener pesadillas, se notaba en esos breves quejidos que soltaba, tan inocente Petra, tan nulamente culpable de lo que él había pasado en la vida, pero con la cruz de cargar con todo en su pequeña espalda. Fue como si su cuerpo se moviese solo, pero cuando lo notó, ya estaba abrazando a la menor por la espalda, pasó un brazo por debajo de ella y el otro por encima, aferrándose al cuerpo como si quisiera calmar los sueños malos con su mera presencia, recargó el rostro sobre el cabello de su fémina, olisqueando los restos del aroma a vainilla dulzón que quedaron luego del baño._

 _En esa posición bien podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su mujer, estaban tan cercanos, más que cuando la tomó casi a la fuerza, Petra despertó, lo notó porqué ella empezó a respirar mucho más agitada, casi hasta se puso temblorosa. – Calma… calma. – Musitó el azabache a su oído, luego le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla, como si se tratase de un amoroso esposo. Ella no supo como reaccionar, su cuerpo lo hizo por ella, relajándose para lentamente caer en sueño profundo de nuevo, guiado por ese respirar suave del hombre. Al compás que al que él también sucumbía._

 _Г Primer día de casados._

 _Por la mañana, Petra despertó de lo que pensó fue un sueño extraño, su marido había sido bueno, pero seguramente fue solo eso, un sueño del anhelo de la castaña. Él ya no estaba en cama, según vio la luz colándose por la ventana no era tan tarde, se sentó al borde de la cama, viendo cada lugar de la habitación bien ordenado, parecía un amante de la limpieza empedernido, o el ama de llaves era demasiado eficaz. Annie entró a la habitación casi en cuánto la castaña estaba buscando dónde habían colocado sus pertenencias. – Mi señora, hay que apresurarnos, el señor Rivaille está a punto de tomar el desayuno y si usted no lo toma con él no le permitirá hacerlo después. – No es que ella tuviese hambre, pero si lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, no deseaba hacerlo esperar. Annie preparó un vestido sencillo color azul cielo, ayudó a Petra a vestirlo de inmediato, le acomodó el cabello en un recogido y apenas unos bucles improvisados, se veía sencilla con eso, pero totalmente jovial y hermosa. Le calzó unas botas más ligeras que las del día anterior y finalmente bajaron, lento, pues la señora Rivaille aún no superaba las sensaciones de su cuerpo por la brusquedad de su marido, sin contar los moretones que le quedaron en la piel de los glúteos, al llegar al comedor, había otra persona además del azabache, era Reiner, el contador y al parecer mejor amigo de Levi. Ambos se levantaron cuando ella llegó, esperando a que se sentara, incluso Levi se acomodó tras la silla de su mujer, separando esta para que ella lograra sentarse, ella, tan cómoda y feliz que se sentó. – Buenos días y gracias. – Levi lucía hasta con un semblante distinto, no sonriente como el rubio, pero ya era algo._

 _El desayuno consistía en huevos duros, panceta y salchicha para los señores, vino tinto y pan con mantequilla, mientras Petra solo comía algo de fruta con jugo de arándanos silvestres. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, pero no de esos incómodos, de esos dónde no pasa nada, más que un exquisito plato enfrente. Una vez que terminaron, los caballeros se retiraron a la oficina del mayor, mientras Petra buscaba a Annie para dar una visita al jardín, además del paseo por la casa que se le había programado._

 _Annie llegó rápido, hablaba la rubia de manera baja, así que era del agrado de Petra, quién aún no asimilaba que ya era una señora a esa corta edad que tenía, tuvo la indiscreción de preguntarle a la mucama su edad, resultó tener la misma, la castaña se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al casarse mientras observaba el salón lleno de pinturas al que la noche anterior no le había prestado atención, siguieron avanzando, grandes salones de cuyos techos colgaban impresionantes candelabros, hermosos y llamativos, igualmente las paredes blancas en algunas habitaciones y en otras de tono hueso con detalles en rojo y dorado, el gran comedor para unas veinticuatro personas, demasiado grande todo solo para ellos dos y los empleados. - ¿Nadie más vive aquí, Annie? – La rubia respondió en voz más alta de lo usual, casi como si lo hiciese porque alguien podría estar escuchando – Nadie, los señores y el servicio, solamente. –_

 _Tal como Petra lo imaginaba, tan sola en una casa tan grande que no lo podía superar, su casa era más humilde, pero siempre iban a visitarla sus primos menores, le encantaría que ahí pudiese ser igual, pero era una mujer casada._

 _El panorama pintaba mejor con esa faceta del azabache, hasta sentía sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, un tenue rubor subió a las mejillas de la castaña. - ¿Se siente bien, mi señora? – Preguntó Annie cuando noto el color en las mejillas de Petra, ella negó con el rostro y continuaron el recorrido, llegaron a una habitación rezagada del tercer piso, la mucama se veía nerviosa cuando la señora le pidió que le mostrase esa habitación, aún así su deber era servirle._

 _Г La esposa muerta._

 _La habitación era más grande que la recámara que compartía con Levi, aunque por fuera parecía pequeña, por dentro era una verdadera joya, los largos ventanales estaban cubiertos por cortinas oscuras, así que Petra se dirigió a uno, abriendo la cortina para ver mejor el esplendor del lugar, al centro había una cama grande, similar a donde había pasado la noche, un enorme espejo que estaba atrás de un gran tocador, también estaban unos cuadros tapados con sábanas recargados sobre la pared, se aproximó a ellos después de ver la cantidad de cosas lujosas sobre el tocador, Petra retiró la pieza que cubría el más alto cuadro, ahí reconoció a Levi, Annie abrió los ojos como platos por quién estaba atrás de él en la pintura, una mujer de cabello oscuro, lacio, ojos hermosos y rasgados, un rostro que parecía de porcelana, labios carnosos y de un porte de lo más elegante, esa mujer fácilmente tenia unos veinte años, pero una belleza tan especial que Petra se sintió repentinamente opacada, una niña boba. – Ella es su primera esposa, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó Petra a la mucama, quién notó la incomodidad de la señora, asintió brevemente. – Qué hermosa era… - La castaña se giró para ver su rostro casi infantil en espejo. – Dime lo que sepas de ella… No le diré a Levi – Annie agarró aire para calmar sus nervios y poder hablar. – La señora Mikasa… No, Marianne era mitad japonesa, por ello sus rasgos tan hermosos y distintos. – Petra no entendió acerca de la cuestión del nombre. – Marianne o Mikasa… ¿Cuál es el nombre, Annie? – La rubia intentaba explicar bien. – Marianne fue el nombre que adoptó aquí, el otro es el de su lugar de origen, la señora siempre fue muy mimada por el señor Rivaille, mamá era la ayudante de la señora, así que me contaba de cuánto era amada, solo que empezó a salir de viaje a Japón por su familia bastante constante, una vez fueron juntos los señores y ella no volvió. – Annie se sentía traidora, pero por alguna cosa extraña le tenía confianza a la nueva señora._

 _Ahora Petra empezaba a temer no solo por su cuerpo, ahora temía por su vida. Salieron de ahí en cuánto la rubia cubrió todo lo de Marianne, la pobre mujer que Levi había condenado a morir… ¿O él sería inocente? No sabía ni que pensar, estaba confundida por todo, tal vez debería huir, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No quiso ver más de la casa, solamente fue a dormir, no hubo comida o cena para ella, Levi pasó casi todo el día encerrado con asuntos de negocios, acompañado de Reiner y otro contador, no esperaba que Petra estuviese al pendiente, pero esperaba más interés de su parte. Finalmente así eran las mujeres, unas interesadas._


	4. Petra&Levi: Bittersweet

**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes. Todo pertenece a los dueños de Shingeki No Kyojin**

 _|| Lemon. Dulce lemon. Disfruto escribiendo esto mmmfmfmf {?}_

• Miedo •

No había nada que le inspirara tanto temor como su marido, esa incertidumbre de la clase de persona que era la estaba matando, más aún la duda de saber que había pasado con su anterior esposa, la muy mimada señora Marianne, a esa que si amaba y qué seguramente no maltrataba. ¿Qué sería de ella que no era amada? Ni siquiera parecía tener un ápice de empatía con ella. Toda la tarde estuvo en cama, preocupada por todo eso que no fue capaz de probar alimento luego del desayuno, hasta la noche cayó en cuenta que no había comido absolutamente nada más, el dolor de estómago por hambre, justo pensaba en llamar a Annie cuando su esposo abrió la puerta, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio bastante notoria para después dirigirse al baño.

Petra se quedó helada, ¿tendría el valor de preguntar y salir de sus dudas? ¿Se quedaría con el eterno miedo de morir a manos de quién debería protegerla? Terminó dando la espalda al lugar de Levi, no quería toparse con la mirada enajenada del azabache, así que cerró los ojos y rogó que no se repitiera la escena dónde la tomó por la fuerza, estaba segura que estaba lo suficientemente cansado para no necesitarla. Así que optó por intentar dormir, ¿Sería posible enamorarse de alguien si no la hubiesen casado por interés? Su esposo no era un hombre feo, pero daba miedo. Entonces empezó a dirigir sus pensamientos a esa sonrisa abrumadora de Reiner Braun, tenía un brillo maravilloso en los ojos, sin duda le recordaban al sol, tan llenos de vida. Cuándo se descubrió en aquello el remordimiento le vino encima, por más deslumbrante que fuese, ella era una mujer casada y su amor debería ser solo para él. Por más prometedor que sonase pensar en una vida distinta. Los minutos pasaban y su esposo no salía del baño, seguro se había dormido en la tina, no era algo tan malo, el miedo se mantenía a raya con la distancia entre ambos.

|| Levi

En ningún momento recibió nada de su esposa, no directamente de ella, más sí unas peticiones del padre de Petra, sin dudas era un juguete bastante caro que debía desquitar, el dinero no importaba mientras ella le diera un hijo, además que el tiempo se estaba agotando y no le gustaba la idea de perder la otra parte de su herencia. El agua tenía un delicioso toque templado, ese era el modo en qué le gustaba, por eso casi nunca pedía que le preparasen la tina con menos de dos horas de anticipación, así el agua hirviendo perdía su intensidad hasta quedar en ese punto que para él era el paraíso.

Estaba tan cómodo, qué, sin intención empezó a recordar acerca de la noche anterior, las redondeadas nalgas de su mujer, pálidas y de esa forma que podían enloquecer a cualquiera, ofreciendo su virginidad a él, solo a él. Las palmadas que dejó sobre ella eran una mera forma de marcar lo que era suyo y no dejaría ir hasta obtener todo lo que deseaba, incluyendo al hijo. Quizá la conservaría, por el mero hecho de haber sido el hombre que la despojó de su pureza, no lo notó, pero su miembro viril se mostraba erecto, ya se marcaban levemente las venas que indicaban ese grado superior de excitación, el cabello azabache se dividía sobre la frente en mechones pegados por el agua, esta escurriendo como una caricia sobre su rostro normalmente apacible, ahora estaba poseído por eso pagano espíritu de la lujuria que marcaba debería tomar a su mujer, hacerla suya de nuevo pero ahora habría de probar cada rincón de esa piel, del cuerpo que ahora mismo yacía sobre su cama.

Salió de la tina pero no era tiempo para esperar, decidió medio secarse, no se puso absolutamente nada encima, dejando ver ese cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado, pero lo más notorio era ese erecto falo que clamaba por la estrechez de la fémina, se metió bajo las sábanas sin dudarlo ni un instante. Su libido arrasó con la línea imaginaria entre ambos espacios, la respiración calma de Petra solo le incitaba más, ella olvidó apagar su lámpara, pero era perfecto porque quería que lo observara bien mientras se adueñaba de ella. Se apegó a Petra por la espalda, dejando que sintiera su erección entre las nalgas, aunque esa odiosa bata separara ambas pieles. El cuello descubierto de su mujer fue el primero en sentir la calidez de sus labios, suaves, pasionales y agrestes al mismo tiempo, deslizó la diestra entre la tela de su bata, apenas pudo la levantó hasta sus pequeñas tetas, acariciando estas con el mismo desespero. Intercalaba entre una y otra, apretujando esos suaves pezones entre los dedos, empezaban a ponerse duros, Levi disfrutaba el cuerpo de la castaña mientras ella despertaba, con esos breves jadeos y temblores que lo hacían estremecer, la piel erizada de su mujer demostraba que empezaba a disfrutar de sus pasionales caricias, empujaba el pelvis hacia adelante, quería que lo sintiera más, qué ella misma desease tenerlo dentro. La zurda la mantenía sujetando a Petra por debajo de su cuerpo, aferrando a sí lo que le pertenecía, los besos en el cuello de la fémina ascendían sin compasión, marcando el área con algunas mordidas y chupetes, marcas de pasión que no se irían en una noche.

La diestra descendió por el vientre plano de su mujer, metiendo esta entre la ropa interior y su piel.

• Deseo •

La mano travieso de Levi jugueteó en la intimidad de Petra a como le vino en gana, abrió los labios vaginales con índice y anular, dejando que el dedo medio acariciara el clítoris hinchado de la menor, estaba húmeda y muy caliente, el azabache no tenía piedad, pues después de eso, se le ocurrió dejar en paz su clítoris para penetrarla con el dedo índice, el estremecimiento de la castaña pudo sentirlo hasta él, Petra gemía por lo bajo, aunque cuando introdujo también el dedo medio, empezó a ser más audible, lleno de ese deseo que se sentía en su piel caliente.

Levi dejó de manosearla para colocarse de rodillas frente a ella y entre sus piernas, se inclinó sobre ella para empezar a desabotonar la bata, ella colaboró y la retiraron del todo, de igual manera la ropa interior y al fin estaban así. Desnudos frente al otro, mostrando lo que Dios les dio. Petra, tan inexperta y llena de ansías, olvidó por un momento los miedos que Levi le inspiraba y la mirada se fijaba en el grueso miembro del mayor, los latidos de su corazón iban al mil por hora mientras él observaba sus pechos pequeños, esos labios embriagantes y el toque de inocencia que su rostro agregaba al cuadro, el azabache se movió un tanto hacia atrás para inclinarse sobre ella, el rostro quedó en el área íntima de su mujer, ella lo miraba por el espacio entre sus pechos, el sonrojo inminente se apoderó de sus mejillas pues no tenía ni idea de lo que seguía, pero esa mirada de Levi le hizo estremecer, lo siguiente que sintió fue el aliento cálido del mayor. – Cuándo quieras que pare… Dímelo. Cuándo quieras que te folle… Pídelo por favor. – El tono burlón de él no parecía un juego, pero cuando sintió la lengua en su clítoris fue como si liberasen mil sensaciones al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo. Él disfrutaba el sabor levemente ácido de ella, ella se llenaba de sensaciones placenteras que jamás había experimentado, se ponía más y más húmeda mientras relamía con la punta de la lengua el clítoris, luego metía índice y medio en la estrecha cavidad de Petra. La castaña se retorcía de placer, gimiendo por lo alto, su cuerpo no soportaba tanto placer junto, hasta unos tirones en la estrechez de su coño por el deseo de ese falo que estaba ahí, esperando para entrar en ella – Por favor… Fóllame. – Dijo la menor en un jadeo, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras el azabache se acomodaba más al frente, ascendiendo en un camino de besos sobre el vientre, pechos, cuello y al final, un intenso beso a los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos, compartiendo los restos del sabor íntimo de Petra, a quien no le molestó en lo mínimo y se abrazó al cuerpo de su hombre.

Levi hábilmente metió su zurda entre ambos cuerpos, así la movió hasta su falo, tomando este de la base, así guió el glande al coño húmedo de la menor, con un movimiento de pelvis al frente pudo meter hasta la mitad, sintió cómo ella se sobresaltó, luego continuó y ahí empezaron a entregarse, él la besaba entre penetraciones y ella sucumbió un par de veces ante su esposo, mantuvo el azabache el ritmo un rato, hasta que en el tercer orgasmo de Petra, su cuerpo cedió, lleno de placer, musitaba – Mía… Eres mía, Petra. – Ella no decía más, pero sus gemidos confirmaban las palabras ajenas. Se dejó caer al costado, robó un último beso a los suaves labios de Petra y ella durmió entre sus brazos.

• Reproches de un misterioso pasado •

Por la mañana, Levi seguía dormido abrazado a ella, Petra despertó más temprano, pero no quiso ni moverse, estar entre sus brazos le hizo olvidar por completo la sonrisa de Reiner Braun, o cualquier idea de la vida lejos del matrimonio forzado, por primera vez en días se sentía lleno ese hueco en el pecho. Él despertó un poco después, dejó un beso sobre su cabeza creyendo que estaba dormida y se dirigió el baño, todavía desnudo. Petra sonó la campanilla para que Annie fuese a atenderla. Ella llegó de inmediato, la sonrisa de Petra era notoria, Annie, por otro lado llevaba los ojos con unas ojeras leves. Levi salió del baño para pedirle que preparara la tina para ambos, pero ella se notaba preocupada. – Señor… Tiene visitas desde anoche, solo que… No quiso molestar y me pidió que le avisará a esta hora. – Él se notaba despreocupado ahora en bata de seda azul oscuro. – Uhm ¿Quién es? – La muchacha pasó saliva antes de responder – La hermana de la señora Marianne. – La sonrisa de Petra se fue por completo, la cara de Levi era de total desconcierto. – Pasó la noche en la recámara de huéspedes del tercer piso, la del ala derecha. – El se quedó impávido, no sabía ni que decir. Los temores de Petra regresaron en un santiamén, sorpresivamente le pidió a Annie que se fuera mientras el señor se vestía, Levi asintió y la mucama se fue. – Esto… Sobre "esa" hermana de Marianne… - Añadió él, pero Petra agarró valor e interrumpió a su esposo, intentando enfrentar de una vez por todas. – Es la mujer que se te acusa de asesinar, ¿verdad? Háblame… con la verdad. ¿Mataste a la hermana de tu huésped? – El rostro de Levi ahora representaba sorpresa e ira, casi se le veía temblar de coraje. – Tú …¿Crees que sería capaz de matar a la única mujer que he amado? – El hueco en el pecho de Petra regresó, más profundo y doloroso. – No creí que te fiaras de habladurías pero ¿qué podía esperar de una mujer qué casi me vendieron? – El shock de la menor se reflejaba en sus ojos, de nuevo la sensación de ser tratada como basura "¿Lo de anoche no significó nada?" pensó ella. Levi se le acercó y la sujetó por las muñecas con mucha fuerza, apretujando con mucha fuerza, la mirada de desprecio era tan notoria qué le caló en lo más escondido de su alma. – No eres más que una niña sin cerebro. – La soltó y se fue quien sabe a dónde, después entró Annie por algo de ropa del señor, pero sin ver a Petra quién estaba hundida en su soledad, dolor y autoestima baja.

Ella se vistió sola, un vestido de algodón largo, casi nada de aditamentos, botas y un sombrero que alguna vez fue de su madre, de esa que no conoció. Emprendió camino a una de las áreas de jardín, la más alejada de la casa, por donde pasaba un riachuelo y ella no tenía ni idea.

El agua corriendo le hacía mayor honor a sus lágrimas, aunque el sonido llegaba a calmarle, los empleados solo la habían visto pasar sin preguntar más, estaba sentada sobre el pasto, el día nublado parecía un reflejo visible de su estado de ánimo. La mente de la castaña jugaba con sus emociones, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojarla, pero Petra no quería irse, estaba lavando ese cúmulo de emociones que tenía. – Una mujer elegante no debería andar bajo la lluvia. – Espetó Reiner Braun mientras usaba un paraguas para cubrir a Petra, ella medio giró el rostro para verlo. – Señor Braun. No esperaba verlo. – Él notó el dolor en sus ojos, para compensarla por Levi le dedicó una sonrisa, como siempre que parecía no tener escrúpulos el azabache. – Si gusta podemos caminar, conocer más de usted, con todo respeto, claro. – Ella asintió y Reiner le ayudó a ponerse en pie, el vestido tenía algunos manchones de lodo. Él rió para evitar la vergüenza que la fémina pudiese sentir. Además de hacerla olvidar sus penas, Reiner gustaba de ver a Petra, pues según él, nunca vio a mujer más hermosa y delicada. La caminata fue larga, la lluvia y el lodo les salpicaba a ratos, pero, Petra pudo por un rato ignorar las palabras de un hombre furibundo que lograba llevarla al cielo o infierno dependiendo de su actitud.


	5. Petra&Levi: La ausencia

**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes**

 _||Este capítulo me dolió. Si, tuve que meterme en papel y sentir lo que Petra, sentí bieeeen feo mientras escribía pues me puse en la situación y no, no, no. Es un dolor de corazón bastante fuerte. Hoy tuve dia libre así que adelanté el de esta semana. Estaré publicando lunes o viernes. Y bueno, las cartas de Petra son para que se den una idea de la evolución del personaje. El de la próxima semana va a resolver dudas y a darles más. ¿Quién es esa hermana jodida? Además que... Les mando saluditos a quiénes siguen mi historia; gracias._

• Reiner •

La mañana era una de los peores enemigos de Reiner, cada que el sol tocaba a su puerta la felicidad se iba de su vida, era de esas personas que adoraba dormir, era algo magnífico estar en un mundo irreal dónde las cosas podían ser distintas. El ama de llaves de su casa tocó la ventana del joven. Reiner tenía unos veinticinco años, hombre con buena educación y una pequeña fortuna que él mismo estaba ganando gracias en su mayoría a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Levi Rivaille, un hombre distinto sin dudas, ambicioso pero eso solo lo hacía trabajar más duro.

Desde los preparativos de la boda improvisada para Levi, Reiner había sentido por primera vez en su vida un poco de envidia por la suerte del azabache, se casaría con una mujer hermosa, pero lo qué más le llamaba la atención de Petra eran esos enormes ojos que parecían haber guardado la belleza de la vida, nunca vio antes tanta belleza irradiando. Sin embargo, era ahora la mujer de su mejor amigo y él solo se limitaría a verla desde la distancia. La fatídica mañana había comenzado, el ama de llaves le dejó la ropa lista y el almuerzo sobre la mesa que estaba cercana al ventanal. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo pues se le hacía tarde, habían dejado muchos pendientes y era hora de regresar a la casa de Rivaille.

El coche tirado por un par de caballos andaba rápido, pues era ligero, excelente para él que siempre andaba a toda prisa, cuándo al fin llegó, se topó a Levi en la entrada, cómo un gesto entre iracundo y confundido, la charla no fue como la esperaba, puesto que lo jaló hacia uno de los salones de lectura pequeños, lo miró a los ojos, luego le habló nervioso. – Ella… Regresó, no sé que voy a hacer, pero me la voy a llevar de aquí para hospedarla en algún sitio mientras consigo qué hacer… Reiner, cuida mi casa y a la niña estúpida con la qué me casé. – No dijo más pero se marchó de inmediato, el rubio era discreto y no iba a hablar de más, pero podía apostar que sabía quién más iba en el carro grande preparado en la entrada, Annie se aproximó al más alto para informarle el estado de Petra, a ella le agradaba mucho la señora, por lo tanto le daba mucha pena cuando Levi la hacía sentir mal. Reiner estuvo a nada de irse a buscar a Petra, pero notó que empezaría a llover y pidió un paraguas. Salió de la casa al rumbo que le indicaron y fue cuando empezó a caer agua en pequeñas pero constantes gotas, él caminó más rápido hasta que el pequeño cuerpo de Petra estuvo en su rango de visión. Esa niña emanaba dolor, era tan joven que sintió mucha lástima por ella, si fuese su esposa jamás se sentiría así, sin dudas.

Llegó hasta ella, los ojos hinchados denotaban el encuentro previo con el azabache, lo descubrió cuando le habló y ella volteó, la cubrió con el paraguas y empezaron una caminata, cada cosa que ella le contaba, le hacía ver cada vez más maravillosa y única. ¿Qué joven de esa edad tiene interés en saber de plantas medicinales? ¿Quién podría aceptar que una joven tan hermosa y ahora adinerada sepa toda labor de hogar? Definitivamente ella no era como Marianne, Levi debía ser idiota, un gran idiota.

Después de un rato caminando, cuando la lluvia se fue y el lodo empezaba a pegársele en la parte inferior del pantalón y zapatos, la llevó hasta la casa, mientras se acercaban podía verla de reojo casi temblar, nerviosa, y ese fulgor en la mirada más que extinto. – Tranquila, Rivaille no está. – Petra se sonrojó, como si hubiese sido atrapada en un pensamiento indebido. A la entrada la esperaba Annie, tenía el baño listo para qué la señora no cogiese un resfriado, además de tener el almuerzo preparado pues la señora no comió ni el desayuno.

Reiner la dejó ir, con sus anhelos escapando por la ventana, fue a limpiar sus zapatos para luego retirarse a la oficina de Levi a seguir con el trabajo.

• Los días sin él •

Aquella tarde, Petra bajó a comer después de la ducha, no quiso comer sola en su cuarto, así que ordenó a Annie qué comiese con ella. En el gran comedor ambas, incluso invitó a Reiner, iba a ser un día calmado sin Levi, por más serena, paciente o buena que fuese Petra, Levi no parecía tener interés en una buena relación con ella. Quizá erró en cuestionarlo así, pero Petra jamás iba a poder sustituir a su esposa muerta, nunca la iba a amar cómo a ella, quizá estaba siendo ambiciosa y ni llegaría a quererla. La noche anterior parecía solo un juego de seducción dónde ella cayó redondita y él fue el vencedor.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a qué lo único constante en su vida iba a ser el dolor, las lágrimas y el sabor agridulce de cada caricia de ese hombre. Comieron en paz y cada quien a sus labores. Tomó la cena en la habitación y a dormir, esa noche el otro espacio en la cama estaba vacío, inconscientemente lo extrañó porque a pesar de todo era su esposo, y la amplia cama se hacía más grande con su ausencia ¿Qué hacía su esposo con la hermana de esa mujer? - Sí tanto la amaba debió casarse con su hermana… si eran parientes debían parecerse un poco, ¿no? – Se cuestionaba en voz alta, sola en su habitación.

No podía ni conciliar el sueño, vagó un rato en los pasillos, llevaba una vela sobre un artefacto para no quemarse, parecía un alma en pena, pero se decidió y llegó hasta la habitación de la difunta mujer de Levi. Destapó cada cuadro, con ese rostro que parecía de porcelana, esos ojos rasgados y tanta belleza que parecía esculpida a mano, en cada cuadro donde los pintaban juntos, él se veían feliz, estúpidamente feliz… Y cuando estaba con ella siempre lucía incómodo, fuera de contexto, ¿Era acaso porque no era tan hermosa como Marianne? La autoestima de Petra tocaba el suelo, estaba pudriéndose de lo infeliz que era. Entre las cosas de la muerta, encontró unas botellas de lo que parecía whisky, tomó una de esas, la destapó y empezó a beber, el hueco lleno de dolor en su pecho empezó a llenarse de calor trago por trago, y las lágrimas brotaban como si no se le fuera a acabar nunca el llanto. Sabía que no amaba a su esposo, no había cariño de parte de él a ella… Y aún si llegaba a quererlo más sería una idiota porque ni todo el amor iba a comprar eso que él se negaba a darle. Porque solo había amado a una mujer y no era ella.

Luego de media botella, ya no sabía ni que hacía, empezó a gritarle al cuadro del día de la boda de Levi y Marianne. – Yo no soy tú… ¡Yo no soy tú! Pero estoy viva y no quiere amarme… ¿Por qué tengo que estar atada a alguien que no me va a amar jamás? ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Por qué? – Eran gritos tan fuertes que se escuchaban por toda la casa, Annie corrió a avisarle a Reiner qué aún estaba en el despacho del azabache, culminando el trabajo de ambos, cuando se enteró ambos corrieron a buscarla, los demás de la servidumbre ya dormían o se hicieron los sordos.

Llegaron cuando estaba hablándole al espejo – Yo no… Soy tan bonita, ¿verdad? – Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, viéndose triste, patética en pijama y tan deprimida como nunca en su vida. Reiner se sintió horrible, Levi le estaba rompiendo el corazón y la vida a alguien por su estúpida obsesión por esa mujer. Cargó a Petra mientras Annie iba abriéndole las puertas y ayudando para que no se tropezaran. El arribo a la recámara de los señores fue lento pero seguro. – Huele demasiado a alcohol, creo que es su primera vez y no la lleva nada bien… Trae un té muy caliente para ella, yo me encargo. – La rubia se fue mientras Reiner acomodaba y cubría a Petra con unas sábanas. – Señor Braun. – Musitó Petra. – ¿Nunca podré ser amada por Levi? – La culpa aumentó, la castaña estaba ebria pero él no, no le decía nada pero la dejaba hablar. – Creo qué es porque ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. – Él negó con el rostro. – Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado esta casa. – Pero ella no le escuchó pues empezaba a dormir, al contrario de Annie que alcanzó a oír. Entró con el té pero no era más necesario, así que ambos se fueron para dejarla dormir.

Por la mañana la resaca no la dejaba vivir, pero se recuperó y aún sin autoestima suficiente, fue aprendiendo a estar así, sin el amor de su esposo, aunque con la amistad de Annie y Reiner, los días corrieron su curso, Petra tejía para entretenerse, a ratos leía o se iba con la cocinera a enseñarse nuevas cosas, la servidumbre estaba apreciando mucho a la nuevas señora, aunque quién sabe que pasaría con ella cuando regresara el señor pues todos se enteraron de cómo la estaba tratando. Cada noche lloraba un rato antes de dormir, pues la incertidumbre la estaba matando, luego se quedaba dormida con los ojos hinchados y despertaba muy temprano, con el sol, desayunaba y comía acompañada de su par de amigos aún así la cena era solitaria y poca. Estaba más pálida que antes, pero su cuerpo empezaba a mostrarse más desarrollado, pechos un poco más grandes y curvas más notorias, si algo era verdad es que día a día se ponía más hermosa.

Tres meses, tres meses siendo la esposa de nadie, había dejado de llorar por las noches resignada al abandono, tres meses jugando a la esperanza invisible, se había quedado sin lágrimas ya, seca por ese lado, tan amable como siempre pero odiando a su padre y a Levi, al padre porque ni siquiera era capaz de buscarla a pesar de que era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasándole y con recibir su dinero al mes se olvidó de la hija que casi vendió. Y a Levi, a él más que a nadie por jugar con una vida, por mucho que la hubiese comprado no tenía derecho a tratarla así… Cómo una muñeca sin sentimientos. Reiner le mentía diciéndole que volvería pronto, incluso con una promesa de volver para su siguiente cumpleaños que sabía lo hacía por no verla sufrir, Annie siempre fiel a ella, más de una vez habían llorado juntas, sin decirse más, no era necesario pues la rubia era muy empática con la señora, a Petra se le fue endureciendo el corazón porque se cansó de llorar y ser débil. Se cansó de ser el juego de Levi. Las cosas iban tomando su rumbo sin su esposo. Dejó de pensar en lo grande que era la cama, dejó de cuestionar si algún día iba a ser amada.

• Reiner •

Ser el apoyo de Petra y Levi no era fácil, él le mandaba cartas notificando su estado, pero con oraciones simples y más que nada vacías en cuánto a cosas para su esposa y con instrucciones específicas para los negocios. Obviamente él sabía dónde estabas el azabache, en las cartas decía la dirección, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar en aquello que estaba metido, no podía decir nada al respecto. Y con ella, con ella era más difícil no abrazarla, estrujarla entre sus brazos y decirle lo enamorado que estaba de ella, la prudencia era lo que tenía que mantenerla y eso hacía con todo su esfuerzo.

Él mismo necesitaba hablar con Levi en persona, rogarle que si nunca iba a estar con ella, qué mejor la dejara ir, a él no le importaba si ya no era doncella, pero no quería ver re nuevo que sus ojos se apagaran más.

Los días pasaban rápido, prácticamente vivía en la casa de Rivaille haciendo el trabajo, aunque su principal motivación era Petra, hablarle y aunque sea por un instante verla sonreír, cuatro, cinco y seis meses habían pasado ya, Petra ya había cumplido diecisiete años, se veía realmente hermosa en la pequeña celebración, pastel, bocadillos y sidra de la cosecha de Rivaille, solo estuvieron los miembros de la servidumbre, Annie se había convertido en la persona de confianza de la castaña, y él. Todos felices ahí menos ella. Por supuesto Levi no tenía ni idea de Petra estaba de cumpleaños, fue al cuarto mes de su ausencia, no hubo tampoco carta de su padre, al parecer él solo se acordaba de esas cosas cuando el dinero no le llegaba el mero día primero de mes. Entonces recordaba la dirección de los Rivaille y enviaba una nota pidiendo no olvidaran su mesada, con un pequeño saludo para su hija.

Levi le envió una carta a Reiner avisando de su regreso, a menos de una semana de estar ahí. Temía decirle a Petra, no por celos, era porque temía causarle dolor.

• Cartas sin destinatario •

Petra, desde el primer mes acumuló cada cosa que quería decirle a Levi, pero terminó guardando una a una bajo su cama.

|| Carta #.1

Le he esperado algunas noches con la esperanza de qué regrese y podamos hablar. Quizá si soy estúpida, pero tampoco es que sepa manejar cada situación en la vida, no soy de palo y me ha dolido todo esto. Sé que quizás nunca me amará como a ella, pero deme la oportunidad de demostrar el afecto que le tengo, déjeme enseñar más de mi y no solo la fachada que se lleva.

Suya, como aquella noche. Petra Rivaille

|| Carta #2

Ya van a ser dos meses, la cama se ve muy grande sin usted. Y aún no tengo la oportunidad de que hablemos… Y es que ni una carta me ha mandado, a veces siento que jamás tendré la oportunidad de mostrar que soy más de lo que piensa. Me he leído varios libros de contabilidad de su colección, espero poder ayudar algún día, se me da muy bien. Además el señor Braun me ha enseñado con ejemplos en los libros de algunas de sus fábricas. La señora cocinera me enseñó a hornear el pato con batatas que le gusta, espero algún día podamos comer juntos.

Suya, Petra Rivaille.

|| Carta #3

Llegó el tercer mes, a decir verdad ya me cansé de llorar. Sino quieres estar conmigo deberías decirme y ya. Supongo que podría regresar a casa de mi padre para que tú tomes este que es tu hogar. Ya te tuteo porque no importa, ¿no? Soy una mujer abandonada a final de cuentas y no importa ser obediente a un hombre que me ve más muerta que a su mujer muerta. Ha de ser bonito eso de amar y ser amada. Pero supongo que yo jamás voy a saber de eso. Gracias a la codicia de mi padre y a ti.

Un placer hablar contigo, como siempre. Petra Ral

|| Carta #4

Ya pasó mi cumpleaños, es a días del de Annie así que estuve de acuerdo en hacer algo pequeño, ni mi padre me escribió ese día pero no te preocupes, no me duele ya. No me duele nada, ni él o tu ausencia. Hace tiempo que lo único que me importa es aprender y aprender. Creo que estás esperando a que muera para casarte de nuevo, pero no te voy a dar ese gusto… Ni ningún otro. Ya me cansé de esperar, de ser yo quién sufra.

Buena charla, como nunca. Petra Ral

|| Carta # 5

Ojalá no regreses jamás. Quédate con quién te hace feliz.

Petra Ral.

El sexto mes ya no hubo carta, Petra se esmeraba en aprender día a día. En ser útil a Reiner con las cuentas y en aprender nuevas recetas o cosas de tejido. Porque la única manera de ignorar a un corazón roto era mantener una mente ocupada, así como la pasaba ella.

• El regreso •

Las ruedas de la carreta resonaban al compás de los caballos corriendo a toda velocidad, Petra estaba atareada con un libro de una fábrica textil de contabilidad, cuando entró corriendo Annie, en ese típico vestido victoriano de mucama, traía los ojos azules abiertos y respiraba agitada, pasó saliva y soltó. – El señor… Regresó. – A Petra se le fue más el color.


	6. Petra&Levi: La perspectiva del viaje

**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes**

|| _Este capítulo es más que nada una explicación del viaje de Levi y la resolución de un misterio horrendo, aunque ahora gracias a esto se desencadenará alguien que traerá nuevas intrigas para nuestros protagonistas. Gracias a quienes me leen y a quienes empiezan a hacerlo, son mi razón para continuar. Disfruten_

• Reencuentro •

Parecía que Annie iba a hiperventilar cuando llegó Levi, le avisó a Petra tan rápido como pudo, la castaña se quedó atónita un momento, no sabía qué hacer pero algo se le iba a ocurrir. Agarró aire pues no quería que la viera así, por el contrario, siguió con lo suyo en aquellos libros de contabilidad de una fábrica textil. – Ve y ayuda al señor, Annie. Cuando termines vienes a verme. – Petra hablaba tranquila, pero la rubia podía ver en sus ojos la confusión y el enojo que irradiaba, más la madurez obligada le había servido muchísimo en la ausencia del azabache.

Annie optó por obedecer, aunque estaba demasiado preocupada por Petra, demasiado para ir muy tranquila a con el señor de la casa. La mucama ayudó a bajar las maletas mientras el señor lucía consternado, quizá esperaba que Petra estuviese en la entrada para recibirlo, había tanto que hablar con ella y al mismo tiempo tenía tantas ganas de evitarla. Seis meses no fueron suficiente para que perdonara su indiscreción, tampoco es que Petra quisiera ya ningún perdón.

El que salió a recibirlo fue Reiner, Levi llegó muy formal de traje negro, las puñeteras cortas como siempre y la camisa blanca con un holán delgado, con un prendedor negro a juego con el traje, lucía regio en ese color. Por otro lado el rubio traía pantalón gris con tirantes y una camisa sencilla blanca que denotaba su cuerpo trabajado, abrazó al más bajito cuando lo tuvo al alcance, Levi solo sonrió con cierto pesar, se separaron después de un par de segundos. – Crees… ¿Crees que ya debería hablar con ella? Ha pasado tiempo – Reiner se preocupó por Petra, quién sabe que ha venido a decirle tan de repente, perturbando el mundo que ella empezaba a construirse. – Está en el despacho si quieres hablar con ella… Me ayuda con unos libros de contabilidad. – Levi alzó ambas cejas ante el descubrimiento – Raro ¿Desde cuándo sabe ella de esas cosas? – El rubio se sintió molesto, no sabía cual era el odio hacia la menor que siempre intentaba humillarla. – Es una muchacha muy inteligente, en menos de tres meses aprendió todo lo básico de contabilidad, administración y otras cosas de esa índole. – Levi no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado, aunque sea un poco, sonrió de nuevo y fue a buscar a su mujer, estaba sola ahí pero ya no estaba temerosa porque en el tiempo que pasó se convirtió en una mujer más fuerte y decidida. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, ella levantó la cabeza mientras él la observaba directamente, sus miradas se cruzaron un par de instantes, Levi se sintió ligeramente incómodo pues el odio y rencor que ella sentía era capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa. Se apresuró a hablar para romper el ambiente – Esperaba que mi esposa estuviera esperándome en la entrada. – La castaña empezó a notar el calor proveniente del odio de su propio cuerpo. – Yo esperaba tener un marido después de casarme, pero he sido la esposa de nadie. – El tono agrio fue demasiado notorio, Levi juntó el entrecejo y la mueca de desprecio fue clara, aunque a Petra no le importó y regresó la mirada al libro. Ahora él tenía unas inminentes ganas de decirle algo para herirla, pues las verdades dolían y ella soltó una muy fuerte. – Debes comprender, no es fácil haberte casado con una mujer tan estúpida que no mide sus palabras, y… Cuándo encuentro algo mejor que hacer pues… Es una salida fácil para no verte. Aunque extrañé mi vida no me puedo deshacer de todo solo por ti, Petra. – Una inmensidad de dolor llegó de nuevo a Petra, sentía cosquilleos en las manos por golpear algo, pero no debía permitirse llorar o sentirse débil. Ahora era el tiempo de demostrar a Levi Rivaille que ella no era ninguna estúpida. – Es lo que pasa con las decisiones apresuradas y movidas por el interés. Pero no recuerdo haberte pedido ni una sola explicación, ¿O sí? Puedes quedarte dónde quieras todo el año, finalmente yo no te necesito para nada. – Todo mientras la atención seguía en el libro, escribiendo y sacando unas cuentas, como si aquella charla fuese de lo más ordinaria en una relación, tanto odio que hasta él llegó a sentirse abrumado, no supo siquiera cómo responder, solo recordó el tuteo y se indignó. Fue hasta dónde ella por un costado, la tomó de ambas muñecas y la levantó con fuerza, Petra se sobresaltó, y Levi la jaló hacia sí, se agachó apenas un poco para dejar un beso sobre los labios de la fémina, uno intenso, lleno de enojo, pasión, dolor y confusión, él no se había ido por ella, no, fue por culpa de alguien más y a pesar del poco tiempo juntos si recordó a Petra, su cara de inocencia, la dulzura en su mirada y ahora había tanta rabia en ella que la culpa le cayó de peso, no le gustaba qué lo tutearan pero eso terminó pasándolo por alto cuando la tuvo de nuevo tan cerca, más de una noche deseó dormir abrazado a su cuerpo delicado que ahora lucía más desarrollado ¿Qué le habían hecho esos meses a la mirada de Petra? Repentinamente él fue mordido en el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta se escuchó el crujir de la parte interna cuando pasó. Se separó de ella y llevó la diestra a sus labios. – Jamás… ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme, te odio! – Petra se fue corriendo, azotó la puerta y se largó hasta los jardines, Reiner escuchó el problema y fue hasta el despacho, asustado, pensando que Levi había golpeado a Petra. Entró corriendo casi. – ¿Te atreviste a golpear a tu esposa? – Reiner estaba furioso, Levi levantó el rostro, tenía el labio brevemente hinchado y con algo de sangre. – Claro que no. Pero parece que hoy todo mundo me grita – Reiner bajó el rostro, estaba apenado y a la vez el rostro de Levi le causó gracia – Eso… ¿Te lo hizo ella? – El azabache asintió mientras Reiner soltó una carcajada amplia, no sabía sí estaba asustado, orgulloso de ella o feliz porque eso demostraba que no lo amaba. Fue deteniéndose pues el rostro de Levi se veía consternado.

Annie fue solicitada para preparar una habitación distinta para Petra, una para ella sola y él se quedaría en la habitación vieja, por alguna razón sentía que la menor estaba en lo correcto en no querer que se le acercara. Lo que ganaron en poco tiempo lo perdieron por culpa de la manera idiota de decir las cosas de ella y ese arranque estúpido de él, que no era capaz de deshacerse del fantasma del pasado que se iba a encargar de seguirlo haciendo infeliz hasta el último de sus días.

• Memorias tristes en las que no hay mañana feliz •

Para la noche ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, Petra tenía una recámara nueva, estaba cómoda y tenía el detalle extra de qué no tendría que pasar ni una sola noche más con él. Tal vez era solo su esposa de repuesto, pero no compartiría más el lecho con alguien que no era capaz de amarla o al menos apreciarla, menos aún porque era capaz de decir cosas tan crueles, las cobijas eran cálidas compañeras que traían bienestar a su adolorido corazón. Se abrazó a su almohada larga, e intentó en silencio llorar, pero las lágrimas no venían, se quedaron tatuadas en su alma y no podían salir. Pegadas a ella, pegadas al dolor eterno en su pecho que Levi solo regresó a acrecentar, empezó a dormir, era cansado eso de no poder mostrar el dolor.

|| Levi ||

No terminaba de entender cómo logró invocar tanto odio en ella, tanto desprecio que no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. La culpa le invadió, por algún momento recordó su cara en el día de su boda, tan hermosa, quizá todo el rechazo que le tenía él por culpa de Marianne habían convertido esa inocencia en un cúmulo de odio, le dio una sensación extraña, algo similar a dolor.

La cama aún tenía el aroma dulzón de las fragancias de Petra, ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero seguía con esa confusión de qué hacer. Marianne había regresado rogando perdón por haberlo abandonado, aunque los rumores de qué él la mató llegaron a afectar hasta sus amistades, él no sabía sí regresar con ella o buscar una nueva vida con Petra. Sabía que la mentira se le iba a escurrir entre las manos, ahora todo mundo iba a saber que lo abandonaron y dejaron por otro. Aún sentía amor por ella, o quizá era esa obsesión gracias a la humillación de sentirse dejado de lado. Pero, a veces se detenía a pensar en Petra, en su pequeña nariz que le daban ganas de mordisquear juguetonamente, de su sonrisa llena de calidez y la bondad que emanaba. Eran tan distintas.

• La verdad detrás de la huida •

Durante su ausencia se llevó a la supuesta hermana de Marianne, qué en realidad era ella con un peinado y ropas distintas, ya sin el acento británico fingido que usaba cuando vivía con él, cuándo la vio no supo si gritarle o matarla de verdad con sus propias manos, pero ese amor que aún conservaba le impidió hacerle daño, solo pudo sacarla de ahí, le dijo que no le dirigiera la palabra hasta que no se hubieran ido a otro sitio.

Anduvieron horas en el coche, quizá cinco o seis. Nunca se detuvieron a comer o beber algo, ella no merecía la compasión de nadie, mucho menos la de él. El silencio imperaba por parte de ambos, pero no por los caballos que andaban a toda prisa, hasta que se detuvieron, Levi se asomó levantando la cortina apenas un poco y ahí estaba, una de las propiedades de la familia Rivaille, una preciosa casa de veraneo cerca de las costas, Marianne iba seria, como si fuesen a sentenciarla a muerte.

Entraron al lugar y lo primero fue ir hasta un salón muy grande, varios sillones estaban en centro, hasta el cochero y una mucama qué se veía bastante torpe por alguna razón los siguieron, para noche ya había caído y él mismo moría de hambre, por lo que pidió que les llevaran algo de cenar, nadie los esperaba pero no podían negarse al dueño de todo. El aroma a sal viajaba en el aire, clara señal de que el mar estaba cerca. Levi abrió la ventana grande para que el viento invernal hiciera aparición. Marianne tomó asiento y él enfrente de ella, la mirada de culpa qué poseía la pelinegra parecía no tener demasiado efecto en él. – Habla. ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Impasible, la mujer solo se limitó a responder. – Vengo a pedirte perdón, Levi – Ahora si, Levi quería matarla pero la dejó continuar. – Necesito explicar todo lo que pasó. ¿Puedo? – Él asintió. – Te juro que siempre te amé… No hubo nada ni nadie que llenara el dolor que sentí cuando me di cuenta que era una idiota, Eren me sedujo… Yo solo fui débil y él me atrapó. – Marianne se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Levi, rogando clemencia. – No estuve mucho tiempo con él, lo juro. Pero lo pensaba para venir de rodillas a pedir tu perdón y mi lugar cómo tu esposa, no tengo a donde ir ni qué hacer, lamento la vergüenza que te hice pasar, lamento ser tan idiota y crédula ante los hombres pero solo te pido tu amor, quiero recuperarte, sé que te casaste… ¿No se anula si se llegan a enterar que estoy viva? ¿No podemos estar juntos? Sé que aún me amas… Lo veo en tus ojos. – El azabache empezó a pensar en Petra, ya no era una doncella, y si alguien llegase a saber que su mujer anterior seguía viva quien iba a caer en la pena iba a ser su pequeña castaña, esa muchacha gentil que parecía no conocer la maldad. – No, no te atrevas a hacer nada tan estúpido como ir a decir eso, por favor. – Marianne estaba llorando, pero él no sabía que creerle o qué hacer. – No lo haré… Pero no me eches a la calle, qué te amo.

Cenaron en silencio, el reloj que estaba cerca de la chimenea era el único ruido evidente, y poniendo mucha atención de fondo se escuchaba el mar. Levi estaba demasiado confundido para volver a casa y hablar con Petra, o explicarle nada. Siempre consideró a Marianne el amor de su vida pero estaba al mismo tiempo herido por su traición ¿Qué haría? – Ya no uses ese nombre, podría traernos problemas. Usa el real, finalmente solo los de la casa grande conocen ese y ahí no volverás. – Mikasa sonrió amargamente. – Entonces no me perdonas, ¿no? – Él bajó el rostro. – No sé, Mikasa. – La esperanza regresó a ella. En cuanto terminaron de comer, Levi cogió su abrigo para irse, ella lo siguió hasta la puerta – Quédate conmigo, mi amor. – Él solo negó y se fue. Pasó seis meses en una comunidad dónde tenía una fábrica, lejos de ambas. Confundido y cansado de todo. Su único pasatiempo en ese tiempo era limpiar la oficina dónde se instaló y rogar porque Reiner mantuviera los demás negocios a flote. Seis meses y solo le escribió a Mikasa pues no quería que se acercara a la casa dónde vivía Petra. La mantenía a raya con notas de dos líneas y manutención para el lugar, la mujer vivía cómoda pero ella aspiraba a volver a ser la señora.

No la visitó de nuevo, aunque lo haría en cuanto tomara una decisión, una que cambiaría el futuro de los tres.


	7. Petra&Levi: ¿Así se siente el amor?

**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes.**

|| _Gracias por leerme, de verdad. Levi parece al fin entender quién está mal y ahora puede perder todo._

• Sonrisas vacías •

|| Levi

Tenía esa inminente necesidad de abrazar a Petra, desde que la vio así de agresiva sintió cómo si fuese su culpa todo aquello, realmente lo era pero tampoco era fácil admitirlo. Quizá abrazarla cómo aquella vez, oler su cuello y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, solo que aquella idea se veía lejos, lejos como la amabilidad de su esposa. Y aún estaba ahí la idea clara de Mikasa, era hora de tomar una decisión y jamás se sintió tan incapaz de hacerlo. Quería quedarse en cama, no perder el aroma dulzón de su mujer, pero habría de trabajar y Reiner tenía que actualizarlo en cuestión de algunas fábricas, solo que él de momento no tenía cabeza para eso.

Annie pidió permiso para entrar, Levi lo concedió y la mucama ingresó, dijo que ya estaba el contador esperando en su despacho, él y la señora Petra esperándolo. El azabache sintió algo en el pecho, una incomodidad tremenda, le ordenó que avisara que iba a bajar en poco, por lo que la rubia se retiró de inmediato, él se puso en pie, recorrió la habitación desnudo, había mucho de ella ahí aún, hasta el odio pudo sentir. Recogió del tocador un perfume redondeado, el aroma era como melón o algo así de dulce, la sonrisa mostró sus dientes, a sabiendas de que probablemente jamás volverá a oler directo de su piel, este resbaló de entre sus manos y cayó al suelo, este rodó hasta la orilla de la cama, ahí mismo se agachó para recogerlo, lo quería solo para él ya, esa extraña sensación entre quererla aunque se negara y esa en la que aunque quisiera no iban a estar juntos. Mientras agarraba el frasco, tocó una caja que parecía de madera, lo jalo hacia afuera al igual que el perfume.

La caja tenía un grabado sobre el café oscuro, eran unas rosas sin color de relleno, pero bien hechas, eran solo dos rosas cuya raíz estaba enlazada, tenía un broche muy pequeño pero no tenía mas seguridad, así que no pudo evitar abrirlo, levantó una tapa y dentro estaban unas cartas, sacó estas en una sola exhibición, se sentó sobre la cama para empezar a leer, pues claramente decían su nombre, agarró primero el sobre que tenía la fecha más vieja, los demás los dejó sobre la cama, así que empezó a leer.

|| Lectura

Sintió un hueco en el pecho, uno espacioso. Se portó como un patán culpando a Petra por todo y eso le había deprimido a la mujer, siendo que desde el principio fue culpa del fantasma de Mikasa. Ella que lo había dejado por otro, quién decía amarlo pero ahora ya no sabía que era o no verdad. – Perdón, Petra – Se lamentó en voz alta, cómo si eso pudiese remediar algo.

La segunda no la abrió hasta que dejó la primera como estaba, en esa era donde le contaba de lo que estaba aprendiendo, ella quería demostrarle que no era ninguna tonta, el nudo en la garganta era muy notorio, llegó a intentar dejar de leer pero no fue capaz. Repitió el proceso de la primera y la regresó a donde pertenecía. La tercera pudo romper una parte de él, ya no era más "Petra Rivaille" y el odio… Ya no le prestaba interés a saber si ella lo tuteaba o no, ahora era doloroso pensar que esa mujer pudo amarlo de verdad y él perdió la cordura por la traición que Mikasa le hizo, y aún así a la última si le dio oportunidad de hablar, las dos cartas finales fueron un castigo. De verdad que era un imbécil ¿Cómo le pasó por la cabeza regresar con Mikasa? Era la primera vez que estaba tan confundido. Las ansias lo devoraban lenta y tortuosamente, guardo todo en su sitio ¿habría algo para él en el futuro qué no fuese confusión total? No tenía idea, pero si algo deseaba era alejarse de nuevo, no era lo suyo afrontar situaciones de esa naturaleza.

Terminó por vestirse y bajar, era hora de ver a Petra y aunque fuesen a hablar de negocios era tiempo de un segundo encuentro, pero ahora bajo la perspectiva de lo que la joven vivió y con esa transformación tan radical. Al despacho entró sin hacer ni un ruido hasta que abrió la puerta de un empujón, aquello que vio lo dejó helado.

|| Petra

La noche era un trago agridulce, desde el hecho qué ya no tendría que compartir cama con quien la odiaba tanto hasta el saber que toda su vida la iba a pasar dentro de esa tormentosa relación, dónde lo más fuerte siempre iba a ser el recuerdo de otra mujer. Ni siquiera pensaba ya en tener hijos, eso supondría que jamás iba a poder ser, era una casa tan grande y aún así sentía que no cabían los dos con tanto rencor.

Por la mañana tendría que verlo y hablar con él de nuevo, entregarle junto a Reiner las cuentas y explicar la situación de las fábricas, bastante buenas en realidad. El rubio le había enseñado bien y ella era capaz de hacer muchos procesos, estaba demasiado agradecida porque nadie jamás pensó en que podría ser algo más que una mujer de cartón, de esas programadas para ser esposas y madres, pero él la vio como alguien capaz de pensar y eso era un regalo para alguien como Petra.

Petra intuía que Annie sentía algo por Reiner, se notaba en su mirada cuando comían los tres juntos, pero la rubia jamás lo admitió, Petra le preguntó más de una vez, y la joven solo se sonrojaba antes de negar. Ella comprendía el temor por la diferencia social, pero estaba segura que Reiner Braun no era un hombre que se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas. Tenía disposición para ofrecerle su ayuda a Annie, por la mañana hablaría con él al respecto.

Por la mañana se aseó, cambió y peinó antes de que la mucama llegara a ayudar, bajó hasta el despacho para encontrar apenas a Reiner ahí. Annie entró a avisar que Levi bajaría más tarde, así que pensó que era el momento idóneo para hablar aquel tema amoroso. Reiner le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, como vacía así que no se animó a decir más, el silencio se rompía con las aves cantoras qué andaban por los jardines recorriendo los árboles y andando de flor en flor. Petra observaba el faldón de su vestido color verde esmeralda, a decir verdad, la castaña se veía preciosa aquella mañana, con el vestido que resaltaba sus ojos y esa piel clara, traía un collar de plata con una esmeralda mediana como joya principal. El cabello suelto y con bucles de la parte baja, el vestido de manga larga afinaba su ya delicada figura. El rubio la observaba a momentos, la menor desviaba la vista a la ventana hasta que le oyó hablar. – Petra… ¿Le incomodaría si le hablo de algo que no es trabajo? – La castaña se emocionó, estaba segura que iba a decir que le gustaba Annie. – Pero no me interrumpa hasta que termine, ¿sí? – Petra asintió. – Levi no le ama, ni puede llegar a hacerlo porque él sigue enamorado de Marianne… Pero eso usted ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que ella sigue viva – Petra elevó el rostro inmediatamente, lo primero ya lo sabía pero eso último era nuevo, sintió cómo el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho, y no sabía sí llorar, reír o gritar ¿Qué le faltaba a Petra? Nada, como si todas las cosas malas solo fuesen a pasarle a ella. – Petra, quizás sí Levi volvió con ella, la que caerá en vergüenza es usted, pueden inventar cualquier cosa. Yo no sé si regresaron… Pero no dormí pensando en esto ¿Cómo va a quedar usted en sociedad? Su padre ha caído en vicios y solo se preocupa por dinero… Usted es joven y hermosa para caer en la inmundicia que la sumergirá Levi. – Petra no toleraba tanto, tenía los ojos vidriosos por las ganas de llorar, le temblaban las manos. Reiner se puso en pie, quedó justo frente a ella, observando directo a sus ojos. Tomó las temblorosas manos de la castaña con seguridad y calidez mientras ella pensaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no podía ni pensar. – Yo la amo, Petra. Estoy dispuesto a estar con usted hasta el final de los días. – A Petra se le erizó la piel ¿eso era el amor?

Ella no se sentía atraída ya por Reiner, solo fue la idea vana del "si hubiera" pero no fue así, ella no lo amaba, lo veía como la mejor persona que había conocido, ella era casada, o eso pensaba hasta ese día, ya nada era seguro en la vida de Petra Ral, cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba él besándola, sus suaves labios masajeaban los de ella en una demostración de amor, no era afecto o lujuria, era amor. Ella estaba alejándolo cuándo la puerta se oyó, Reiner se echó hacia atrás y ambos vieron a un Levi sorprendido, parecía dolor lo que decían sus ojos, y al mismo tiempo se llenó de cólera, parecía un perro rabioso, se dejó ir contra Reiner a los golpes, Petra se llevó ambas manos a los labios mientras ellos se golpeaban.

|| Reiner

Le costaba concentrarse en lo que iba a decir, pero agarró valor. ¿Por qué Levi aún no le decía la verdad a Petra? Pero ahora se lo iba a decir él. Ella no merecía ser botada a la calle como basura y que una traidora como Marianne se quedara con todo era de lo más injusto que jamás se imaginó. Él estaría ahí para llevársela y tomarla como esposa, sería su reina y nada más.

Mientras se confesaba, no pudo ceder ante la belleza de la menor, esos labios que quería devorar a besos estaban justo delante de él y no iba a perderla, era una oportunidad que no iba a tener si le daba tiempo de rechazarlo, se dejó ir y la besó, con todo el amor qué pudiese transmitir en un solo beso. Disfrutó aquel efímero momento aunque ella no correspondiera, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, Levi se arrojó a él con todo lo que tenía, a pesar de ser bajito era muy hábil para los golpes, no quería ver a Petra, no quería ver lo que le había hecho sin querer, ahora Levi la iba a querer matar pero él iba a llevársela antes, no la iba a dejar ahí para que hiciera algo con ella. – Petra, recoge tus cosas. – Ella negó mientras el azabache le gritaba traidor. Al fin pudo atinar un buen golpe al mayor. Así que se quedó quieto – ¿Tú para qué la quieres? ¡La vas a botar como basura! – Levi escupió hacia los pies de Reiner.

• Una reacción inesperada •

|| Levi

Aquello no le cabía en la cabeza ¿cómo era posible que Petra le hiciera lo mismo? Todas las mujeres eran iguales de nuevo ante los ojos de Levi. Estaba dolido, pero ahora no la iba a dejar ir así de fácil, no. Ahora tendría que hablar con ella. Ahora si quería saber la razón exacta de su infidelidad. – No te vas a llevar a nadie. – Petra se veía alterada, asustada, con más ganas de huir que el mismo Reiner. – ¡Annie! – Gritó, la muchacha llegó de inmediato al lugar pues el escándalo había llegado a toda la planta baja. – Llévate a la… señora a su recámara y enciérrala, sino lo haces todos me la van a pagar. – Petra observó a Annie como si le temiera, y la rubia la cogió de la mano con cuidado, ella le ayudaría a escapar de poder, por eso Levi la amenazó. Petra era consciente de eso y por ello se fue sin oponer resistencia. En cuánto salieron de nuevo observó al rubio. – Vete de mi casa, no te quiero cerca de aquí o de mi mujer. – Reiner se notaba furioso también, le temblaba el labio inferior de pura ira. – No la quieres, yo la amo. Tú la volviste desconfiada y su mirada perdió brillo. Déjame amarla – Levi no toleró aquello. – Eso no te da derecho a convertirla en tu amante. – El azabache llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, masajeando las sienes. – Si la conocieras, sabrías que clase de persona es. – Las voces eran cada vez más bajas, así que la servidumbre estaba perdiendo el chisme que tan ansiosos oían al principio. – Tu amante, eso. Una cualquiera, una puta. – Reiner no soportó tal insulto. Dio a Levi un derechazo justo en el ojo izquierdo, el mayor cayó hacia atrás sobre el sofá, derribando este hacia atrás, se puso en pie casi de un salto. – ¡Ella es una dama! ¡No es esa zorra de tu ex! – Levi cayó en cuenta que quien forzó aquella situación entonces fue Reiner y no Petra. – Y aunque te hubiese sido infiel. Tú prefieres eso ¿No? Vas corriendo con esa y te pierdes seis meses ¿sabes lo horrible qué es ver llorar a la mujer que amas por alguien que la odia? – Levi se quedó helado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Dejó que se fuera Reiner, ahora solo quería pensar. Mandó a una mucama por whisky y en cuanto se lo dio se fue a su cuarto el resto del día. Se alimentó a base de alcohol y todo el día pensó en cómo había hecho para cambiar así a Petra, y peor aún, ¿por qué no había ido ya s enfrentarla? Sacó las cartas y se aferró a ellas, como si no hubiera nada más en su vida. Al lado de la cama, con el olor de Petra en la habitación.


	8. Petra&Levi: Truenos

**|| Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes. ||**

|| _Oh Dios. Este capítulo es más corto pero sepan que será difícil {?} tengan paciencia que el lunes tendrán su episodio nuevo y resolverán las dudas que les quedarán de hoy. Gracias a mis lectoras constantes: Cirze, GirlSc, Lexia, Nay y a mi Gordetoh que a pesar de qué no le gusta el drama igual me lee. Un besote y espero que se estén llevando sorpresas en cada episodio, el próximo no tendrán ni idea de lo que viene, espero que les guste._

 _• Desesperación •_

 _Estaba encerrada, sola, ansiosa ¿a qué hora llegaría Levi a matarla? Sabía que en algún momento terminaría de enterarse de todo, y de verdad que era algo que necesitaba para continuar con su vida, saber si huir, o si quedaría manchada por haber sido "amante" de Levi, porque si lo que Reiner aseveró era cierto, él seguía casado con la misteriosa Mikasa. Una tormenta repentina azotaba el lugar, el viento y las gotas gruesas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerzas las ventanas, una estaba cerca de su cama, así que ella se arrinconó en el suelo, al lado de un escritorio. Los rayos le daban un miedo increíble, desde niña sentía que en momentos como esos el cielo podía caerse._

 _Sus labios aún tenían la esencia de los de Reiner. Nunca había sentido tanta calidez en un beso, más no le emocionaba de más la idea. Jamás se esperó que el rubio estuviese enamorado de ella. La idea le causó conmoción y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de lástima por él. Al haberse confesado perdió hasta su trabajo, veía como la noche parecía caer pero no podía saber pues el cielo tenía un rato siendo gris y a ratos se iluminaba por los molestos truenos. Annie pasó a dejarle fruta fresca y jugo de naranja, además de bollos con mantequilla y nuez, pero seguían ahí en la charola sobre la mesa esquinera del cuarto. La tormenta cada vez era más agresiva, así que Petra se metió en un hueco entre el enorme ropero de Cedro y la pared, resguardándose aniñadamente de los peligros del mundo que ahora radicaban en esa habitación._

 _Luego, golpeó su puerta, era Levi._

 _|| Levi_

 _Lo que él vivía ahora era un doloroso golpe de realidad. No se había casado con una mala mujer y él se encargó de hacerla justo de esa manera que era ahora. Tan rencorosa que le daba miedo acercarse a ella pues no sabía que clase de reacción iba a tener. También perdió a ahorrar mejor amigo y empleado, a quien lo escuchó tantas veces y le aconsejó. No lo podía culpar, lo dejó seis meses a cargo de una hermosa y dolida joven. ¿Cómo demonios no intentar proteger ese rostro angelical? Negó con el rostro mientras seguía aferrado a las cartas de Petra con la zurda, recargado en la cabecera de la cama y la derecha sosteniendo la botella que le agrandaba el dolor en el alma. Él jamás bebía de la botella, pero era un día distinto donde Levi Rivaille no era quien solía ser. Menos aún aquel hombre antes de la traición de Mikasa. Por su cabeza rondaban ideas raras, tales como: "¿Y si Petra hubiese sido mi primera esposa?" Quizá tendrían un par de niños regordetes corriendo en el jardín, o tal vez viajarían juntos visitando las fábricas y arreglando documentaciones y demás cosas, juntos, oliendo siempre su perfume dulzón y abrazando su cuerpo delicado, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y ser siempre uno mismo._

 _Pero él ya estaba mal desde el principio, se enamoró de alguien que se encargó de amargarle el existir y como efecto dominó, él arruinó la vida de alguien más y al parecer había sido para siempre, ¿cómo reparar algo tan hecho trizas? Además estaba Mikasa, Mikasa y esa mirada suplicándole por perdón, ¿acaso ella sabía lo mal que la llevó él por su culpa? Trago a trago ese whisky desaparecía, el escozor descendía por su garganta en cada uno, pero tampoco se llevaban su dolor._

 _Estuvo incluso recordando de aquella vez que la atrapó teniendo sexo con su hermano adoptivo, Eren, quién parecía ocultar que llevaban bastante en aquella practica, viajes y viajes a ver a sus padres eran la cortina perfecta para encontrarse con su amante. Esa vez fue la única que estuvo a punto de llorar, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, fue un duro golpe a su manera de ver la vida. Su princesa había bajado del trono por voluntad propia, pero había hecho de él la basura de hombre que fue capaz de tomar a la fuerza a Petra el día de su boda. En esa basura que le arrancó la virginidad sin darle un solo beso, quien la hizo sentir como una zorra._

 _No podía con tanto, tenía que pedirle perdón a Petra. El alcohol le dio ese falso valor y fue capaz de ponerse en pie, iba con sus cartas en mano, despeinado y descalzo a toda rapidez al cuarto de Petra. Dejó caer la botella para tocar pues no iba a soltar sus cartas, no ahora. Tocó y tocó tanto como pudo. – ¡Petra abre! – Una y otra vez, una de sus cartas se deslizó de entre sus ahora torpes manos por la ebriedad._

 _• Un lamento •_

 _Lo oía gritar. Su voz se mezclaba con los truenos y ella sentía mucho miedo. – Petra… ¡Petra! – Pero hasta resultaba estúpido porque ella estaba encerrada y no podía abrir por dentro, pero no respondía, ni lo haría, si quiera moverse, hasta que lo oyó gritando por la llave, el desespero le hizo pensar muchas cosas ¿y si intentaba tocarla o golpearla? La sola idea le parecía de lo mas espantosa. Así que abrió la ventana con rapidez y colgó la cobija compra si hubiese escapado por ahí. Abajo había arbustos así que se vería convincente, ella se encerró en el ropero mientras oyó a Annie llegar, Levi la echó y entró a la "vacía" habitación. – Seguro fue Reiner. – Aseveró con hostilidad. Se fue a toda prisa con todo y sus cartas, el aire y agua entraban por la ventana y su cobija seguramente estaba arruinada, lo veía por la rendija._

 _|| Levi_

 _Reiner había ido por ella, estaba seguro, se la quería robar antes de que él pudiese hablar con ella y recuperarla, ella sería su esposa, no le importaba nada más que pedirle perdón y contarle todo desde el principio, así Reiner no podría llevarla a ningún lado. – Annie, prepara el carruaje y tú vas conmigo. – Annie le sugirió que se pusiera zapatos o pantuflas, pero él se negó, el cochero no estaba disponible así que él iba a manejar a los caballos. Annie se veía temerosa, pues la tormenta no parecía cesar y vio cuando el señor Rivaille agarró el arma de mano que tenía en el cajón con llave de su despacho. Le entregó a Annie la botella. – Mejor quédate y espera a que ella regrese… sino está con él regresará. – La rubia se sintió repentinamente aliviada, Levi se salió y montó en el carro porque si volvía con ella no la podía traer a caballo._

 _Lo único que llevaba dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón eran sus cartas, iba a regresar y hablaría con ella. Quería saberlo todo de la mujer que deseaba como madre de sus hijos._

 _Los caballos empezaron a andar, el azabache era hábil manejando ese tipo de vehículos, así que entre la lluvia y el lodo que salpicaban aquellos animales, iban a toda prisa, pasando primero por el jardín de los Rivaille, ese camino de piedras que lo atravesaba, cuando salieron del enorme sitio, los guió hasta la estrecha vereda que cruzaban para llegar al pueblo más cercano antes de ese donde vivía Reiner. Pero la vista se le nublaba entre la densa lluvia y tanto alcohol, un rayo, un solo rayo que fue capaz de derribar un árbol enorme, este golpeó el vehículo donde iba Rivaille con fiereza, arrojando a este por impulso de catapulta unos tres metros hacía atrás, cuando cayó se golpeó contra unas piedras. El impactó mi siquiera lo dejó gritar, solo sintió cómo un hilito de sangre descendía por su boca y como la lluvia estaba llenándolo todo, frío, viento, y un perdón ahogado entre las manos._

 _|| Petra_

 _Se quedó un rato dormida dentro del ropero. El sitio era cómodo por amplio y los abrigos tan tibios que la resguardaban del frío por la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar incluso agua sobre su cama. No quería dormir ahí. Mientras dormía un rayo bastante ruidoso la despertó, incluso tenía una extraña sensación como de pena o dolor. Era extraño pero imaginó que Levi ya se había dormido. Salió del cálido sitio para bajar, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, sus pies tocaron un papel que discernía del resto del suelo. Cuando lo vio el corazón empezó a latirle mucho más rápido, ¿Levi había leído aquello? Si era así ya conocería sus sentimientos y no tendría que explicar más allá._

 _G_

 _Guardó la carta antes de salir a buscar a la mucama rubia que tanto le había ayudado, cuando dio con ella, Annie se sorprendió al verla en casa. Le contó lo qué Levi había hecho y pensó que esa mala sensación de antes era porque seguro le iba a hacer algo a Reiner._

 _La noche transcurrió en medio de lluvia y una corazonada de esas que sabes que algo malo pasará. La castaña pensó en que Levi asesinaría a Reiner, la culpa le invadía. Si ella hubiese dado la cara quizás no pasaría más que la echara de su casa o que le hiciera la vida imposible cómo si lo que ya había pasado no fuese suficiente. Mientras más entraba la madrugada más parecía que el cielo se iba a caer. Por la mañana el panorama no pintaba distinto y ellas a la expectativa de lo que ocurrió entre Levi y Reiner._


	9. Petra&Levi: Conmoción

**No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.**

|| _Estaba leyendo lo de la semana pasada y el autocorrector me trolea. Ahora* Como*_

 _Y bien, me gusta como va la historia. Ya nos quedan solo cómo cuatro capítulos para el final, espero les esté gustando. Gracias por seguirme y ¡ánimo!_

• Duda •

La lluvia seguía atormentando la mente cansada de Petra quién temía por la seguridad de Reiner, Levi había salido a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo atrás y ahora no sabía que ocurrió. Annie se mantuvo a su lado, siempre al pendiente de lo que su señora pudiese necesitar, además de haberle dado más de un té para mantenerla calmada. Se oía como las gruesas gotas golpeteaban las ventanas y a pesar de ser ya de día el cielo se veía demasiado oscuro. Se notaba la piel erizada de la castaña quien apenas y se vistió, no quiso desayunar ni nada, además que, en el fondo, Petra estaba preocupada por Levi. La noche fue espantosa y no había señal de él, ni siquiera había vuelto la carreta y se le apretó el corazón cuando Annie mencionó que pudo tener un accidente por lo feo que estaba el camino, cosa que no deseaba, pero le era imposible no pensar en él, a final de cuentas había más que desprecio en su corazón.

Las horas transcurrían lentas, como si el día jamás fuese a terminar, tanto como la tormenta que no cesaba, el reloj avisaba que pasaban de las seis de la tarde, los rayos iluminaban el salón que Petra mandó a tener apagado, solo la chimenea encendida y ella dándose calor frente a esta, pues el clima era frío y deprimente, como las ideas de la menor. – Mi señora, creo que es hora de que coma algo. – Musitó Annie, preocupada por Petra qué no había probado bocado en todo el día. La muchacha cayó en cuenta de que se sentía débil y brevemente hambrienta, quizá si tendría que comer algo. – Cena conmigo en lo que seguimos esperando. – Pidió a Annie mientras ella se ponía en pie para ir al comedor para tantas personas que siempre ocupaban ella, Annie y Reiner, ¿Hasta dónde tendría que sufrir Petra para que la vida tenga suficiente? Además, no le gustaba nada la idea de preocuparse por el azabache, pero, a ratos recordaba los pocos buenos momentos que tuvieron juntos, mentalmente los ponía en una balanza con los que tenía con Reiner, con el rubio eran más… pero… Los de Levi pesaban más. Cosa que le hacía sentirse inmensamente estúpida, quizás lo era, no era del todo su culpa jamás haber visto al rubio de otra manera que no fuese un amigo, un preciado amigo.

Palpó con la diestra el roble de la mesa, tan perfectamente tallado que le encantaba la textura, de la nada, le vino a la mente la idea de su cajita, dónde estaban guardadas las cartas sin destino, esas para Levi que nunca entregó. Si llegase a pasar una desgracia ella sería la primer culpable, debió darle la cara, pero ahora no podía lamentarse.

Llegó Annie con una charola, mientras otra mucama llevaba otra y la madre de Annie puso la mesa antes de que sirvieran. Destaparon las charolas una vez que estaban sobre la madera, hogaza de pan con mantequilla y frutillas frescas al costado, mermelada de moras silvestres y una jarra con leche. El aroma del pan recién hecho se mezclaba con el de la mantequilla, huevos duros y panceta, como siempre había para elegir lo que Petra prefiriera, así mismo se conformó con algo de pan, pues el aroma hizo reaccionar su hambre, cogió algo de leche que le sirvieron, la primer mordida le hizo sentir el sabor dulce del azúcar que le pusieron encima, se le aguó la boca y siguió comiendo, pasó de satisfacer el hambre a comer por ansiedad, Annie cenó huevos duros y panceta, tampoco había comido bien, pero no era para que Petra comiese de aquella manera. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Petra le dirigió una mirada con cierto aire de culpa a Annie – ¿Tú crees que están bien? – La rubia bajó la mirada un instante. – Mi señora… Las noticias malas corren sin piedad ¿No cree que ya sabríamos algo en ese caso? – Annie no pensaba que estuvieran bien, pero Petra era una muchacha de su edad, nadie merecía que le ocurrieran tantas desgracias siendo tan joven, y peor aún, tan amable cómo era la castaña. La joven se sentía menos tensa con esa respuesta, por lo que regresó frente a la chimenea para recostarse sobre un precioso diván, el peso de las horas estaba cayéndole sobre los hombros, la comodidad de una cena en exceso y la calidez del salón le obligaron a dormir profundamente, mientras la tormenta iba cediendo poco a poco, hasta que entrada la mañana de nuevo, el sol se asomaba de entre las nubes, buscando el espacio que le fue arrebatado por estas.

La luz de la ahora brillante mañana, atacaron el rostro de Petra, pues tenía una ventana justo encima de ella, abrió los párpados lentamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luminosidad del día. En cuanto cayó en cuenta de que se quedó dormida, se quitó la manta con la que le habían cubierto para empezar a gritar por Annie, la mucama se apresuró, ella ya estaba vestida con ropa que no era de trabajo. – Dígame, señora – Petra la miró atónita. – Annie, ¿Llegó Levi ya? – la rubia negó con el rostro. – De hecho iremos a buscarle, el cochero ya tiene todo listo. – Petra casi se cayó del diván. – Yo iré con ustedes. – Ni siquiera se arregló, se fue tal cuál cómo despertó.

No anduvieron demasiado en coche, cuando pasaron la curva qué unía la mansión de los Rivaille al camino del pueblo más cercano, encontraron un árbol obstruyendo el camino, Petra tuvo un mal presentimiento, el cochero se bajó para ver como moverlo o saber si necesitaría más ayuda, Petra se asomó por la ventana, había una rueda de coche más abajo, y lo que parecía una cabina, como en la que iban ellas, de inmediato se bajó, se le aceleró el corazón por completo, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y de alguna manera, sentía que a pesar del sol, iba a ser un día más gris que los anteriores.

El cochero la observó mientras se asomaba por el borde del camino, eran varios metros hacía abajo dónde se veían esas cosas, quizá unos tres. – Mi señora, tenga cuidado, una caída de ahí sería imposible salir ileso. – Petra no le hizo caso, empezó a hiperventilar mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, la puerta de la cabina tenía la "R" en dorado sobre un campo del mismo tono, ni podía hablar, pero Annie la alejó de la orilla. – Mark, asómese ¿no era ese el coche del señor? – El hombretón se aproximó a la orilla, sin dudas era ese. Pero Petra ya lo sabía, Levi se cayó ahí y era su culpa por no darle la cara ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se libró como tanto deseaba de un raro matrimonio arreglado, de un lugar donde no la comprendían, de ser la sustituta de un fantasma que resultó estaba viva. ¿Ahora qué? La culpa se la estaba comiendo, junto con la conmoción y el dolor. Empezó a temblar, Annie le ayudó a subir al coche pero Petra estaba ausente. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero no su alma, el dolor y la culpa eran un dúo terrible, eran capaz de adueñarse de la mente de cualquier persona.

Annie era demasiado eficiente, mandó a buscar a Reiner para que se hiciera una búsqueda del señor de la casa, pero antes él quiso ir a ver a Petra, no atosigarla u obligarla a nada, solo verla, aunque fuese un momento. Petra estaba en la habitación que compartió con Levi alguna vez, de nuevo rememorando sus pocos momentos juntos, tiempo que, sin saberlo ella en aquellos momentos, hicieron que se enamorara de él. No pudo evitarlo, por eso le dolía tanto su ausencia y ese amor enfermizo por su ex mujer. Por eso le dolía hasta la médula no representar nada para él, nada más que un juguete. Pero, ya era tarde. No iba a saber jamás que quería decirle o si simplemente la iba a matar por el beso que le dio el rubio.

Sobre la cama, cubierta con las cobijas, deseó de nuevo estar con él, abrazarlo una vez más, pensó en lo que habría pasado si fuesen de la misma edad y hubieran conocido juntos el amor. No había nada que la consternara más que imaginar cómo seria si él la hubiese amado. Reiner no se atrevió a violar su duelo, no se sabía nada del cuerpo de Levi, pero si lo encontraban, sabía que ella se estaba preparando para eso. Reiner descubrió que Petra amaba a su marido y él iba a dar lo que fuese por encontrarlo con vida, no se rindió en algo que nunca pudo ganar, simplemente cedió la felicidad a dónde correspondía.

|| Reiner

Con el corazón roto y la pena que le embargaba el no saber de quien alguna vez llamó: "mejor amigo" organizó unos diez grupos de búsqueda, si Levi estaba vivo, iban a dar con él. Eran grupos de cinco personas y un sabueso, con una intrépida nariz y ropa de Levi para facilitarles la búsqueda. Él encabezaba el grupo principal, dónde también iba un doctor por si lo encontraban en malas condiciones.

Buscaban con las horas de luz y regresaban cuando Selene se asomaba en el cielo, se les estaba pagando bien a todos, pero luego de una semana de búsqueda, los ánimos empezaron a bajar, y así tres semanas dieron, entre cansancio y hartazgo. Pidió que no se difundiera sobre la desaparición de Levi, sin embargo era casi imposible retener la información por tanto tiempo.

• Cuando el cadáver apesta; los buitres llegan •

Petra lucía descuidada, casi un mes en cama provocó aquello, estaba tan deprimida que le dolía pensar cualquier cosa, procuraban darle leche de amapolas, pues algunas noches despertaba gritando el nombre de su marido, lo cual le provocó estar más ausente que después del shock emocional. Un mal viernes, el padre de la muchacha arribó a la enorme mansión de los Rivaille, más que cara de tristeza llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vestido de traje de terciopelo negro, holán y puñeteras blancas, unos zapatos elegantes y un sombrero que no iba en nada a juego con la ropa, pidió ver a Petra quién recién había tomado aquel brebaje que le hacía perder el espíritu. Irrumpió en la habitación y la cerró, Petra lo veía apenas como una ilusión y empezó a hablar de palabras qué momentáneamente no le entendía. – Petra, ahora eres millonaria, pero cediste a este horror de la leche de amapolas, lo cual me conviene pues soy tu único familiar y manejaré todo tu dinero… ¡Petra! Me has hecho el padre más feliz. – Musitaba el hombre y ella solo ladeó el rostro, luego el se aproximó y la acarició por encima de la ropa. – Me darás tanto dinero, qué podré perdonarte haberte quedado con la belleza de tu madre. – Era un hombre demasiado dañado pues, mientras la muchacha estaba así, la acarició por encima de las sábanas, paseando por sus ahora más redondeados pechos, sus más anchas caderas, ese cuerpo que tanto se parecía al de su madre. El pecado le invadió las ideas, le dieron ganas de poseerla cómo en sus mejores sueños imaginó, pero, Annie estaba preparando el baño para darle una ducha cuando oyó todo lo del padre, empujó la puerta para salvarla. De inmediato giró el rostro hacia la cama, donde el hombre le estaba tocando las piernas por encima de la cobija, Petra solo negaba con el rostro en brevedad. – Ah, mi señor. No sabía que el papá de mi señora estaba aquí. – El hombre la soltó ipso facto cuando vio a la rubia, salió de inmediato sin decir más, decidida a suspender el "calmante" qué le daban a la menor.

Annie se encargó de traerla de nuevo al mundo, desechó la idea estúpida de drogarla qué tuvieron y la duchó, le ayudó a despertar y admitir que ahora era probablemente viuda, se esforzaba bastante por ella para que pudiera enfrentarse a la vida, y a ese reto que ella sabía llegaría en cualquier momento.

Pasaron unos cinco días más, Petra tomaba el té junto a Annie mientras esperaban a los sujetos de la búsqueda, tranquilas hasta que oyeron una carreta, pensaron en Reiner y los demás, pero no esperaban qué al abrirse la puerta entrara una elegante mujer de cabellos azabaches, mirada afilada y sonrisa cínica. – Hace más de siete meses que no pasaba por acá. – Se levantó Petra de inmediato, caminó hasta donde estaba la mujer, qué además venía acompañada de un atractivo joven, de piel un poco bronceada. – ¿Quién eres? – Cuestionó Petra a la persona frente a ella. Pero Petra ya conocía la respuesta – Mikasa, Mikasa Rivaille. – La castaña sintió el peso del apellido en los hombros, se había colado la ex de Levi y no sabía que quería. – La señora Rivaille ahora es ella. – Agregó Annie, mientras Petra intentaba salir de la conmoción. – No sabía que las gatas hablaban – El joven que acompañaba a la mujer soltó una carcajada burlona, la menor reaccionó ante el comentario viperino. – Annie no es ninguna gata, pero si usted me lo permite… usted si es una perra. – El muchacho rió con más intensidad. – Cállate, Eren. En cuanto a ti, vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece, Levi murió y como su legitima esposa todo esto me pertenece. – La sonrisa de la oriental parecía una burla en memoria del azabache. – Arreglaremos esto cuando llegue Reiner. – Mikasa asintió.

• Un ángel •

Solo escuchó como se encendían las llamas de una fogata, el calor que dio a su cuerpo eran de agradecer.

{…}


	10. Petra&Levi: Historias del pasado

**No poseo ninguno de estos personajes.**

|| ¡Hola! La semana pasada no actualicé porque me dio chikungunya pero acá está.

Г Pelea entre legítimas.

Reiner no podía creer que Mikasa realmente se había presentado a reclamar cualquier cosa, peor aún que iba en compañía de quien fue su amante mientras era la esposa de Levi ¿Con qué derecho hacia aquello? Además de todo iba con el argumento de que Levi la mantuvo secuestrada porque ya se había cansado de ella. De verdad que parecía no conocer la vergüenza, y aún así seguía sin entender el motivo por el que reclamaba el apellido hasta que anunció que dejaría a Petra en la calle. Por supuesto el padre de la menor andaba rondando, todos querían su porción de dinero, menos ella, que para el dolor de Reiner, seguía deprimida por lo de el desaparecido dueño de todo aquello que se peleaban. Hasta Eren estaba adueñándose de una habitación y de caber en ella querría ropa del presuntamente muerto.

La presión caía sobre los hombros del rubio. Si Mikasa se presentaba en un tribunal diciendo que Levi la hizo pasar por muerta podrían creerle, entonces sí no tendría como defender a la castaña, así que estaban prácticamente en las manos de la infiel. Incluso, ésta los amenazó con denunciar a todos por complicidad e intento de robo al no quererle entregar todas las pertenencias de Levi, empezando con las muchas fábricas y las casas que ya había hasta mandado revisar, Mikasa era demasiado inteligente o Petra muy desafortunada, lo más probable es que fuese lo segundo.

Г Un ángel.

Hacía mucho frío. Un frío acompañado de golpeteos agrestes del agua cayéndole sobre la piel, y una serie de dolores corporales que le estaban matando, sentía como que iba a morir entre cada gota que le caía, y todo empezaba a nublarse lentamente, la lluvia dejó de estar o él dejó de sentir y no supo más.

Por la mañana o un día después, unas horas o quizá un par de minutos, solo escuchó como encendían las llamas de una fogata, el calor que sintió era de agradecer, pues el cuerpo empezó a desentumirse, se sentía sucio y apestoso. Traía lodo encima del pantalón y aunque no lo podía ver lo sentía y eso mismo le daba una sensación breve de repulsión, pero no quería hablar, simplemente dejó que se apareciera la persona que lo rescató en medio de aquel aguacero.

A la luz de la fogata se veía como una alta persona, pero cuando se acercó notó que era más bien una mujer bajita, rubia y con un rostro angelical. Llevaba un vestido de algodón bastante sencillo, él quiso moverse, pero no tenía manera de hacerlo, le dolía absolutamente todo, quiso hablar pero no lograba que salieran las palabras, como una especie de shock emocional. Levi Rivaille estaba plenamente consciente de quién era y que situación lo había llevado a aquello, echó un vistazo al lugar, era más bien una cabaña de madera, y lo que creyó era una fogata o algo así, era una especie de chimenea improvisada, sintió repentinamente la boca seca, una ansiedad por beber agua inmensa, aunque según él no podría hablar por lo de hacia unos momentos. – No te esfuerces. – Espetó la mujer bajita, tenía una voz tan dulce como la de Petra, quizá un poco más aguda. Levi asintió con la cabeza. – Soy Christa Renz. – La puerta se escuchó abrirse y cerrarse en un instante, notándose otra figura más alta pero igual era una mujer. – Y ella es mi hermana Ymir. – La hermana parecía ser lo contrario a la rubia, era atlética, alta pero de facciones toscas, justo iba a seguir juzgando a la que parecía ser mayor y castaña cuándo la más bajita agregó. – Ella fue quién te encontró. – el azabache buscó fuerzas para hablar. – Gracias. – La muchacha volteó con cara de pocos amigos. – Fue una casualidad que yo visitara ese pueblo por esos días. Ahora estás lejos de casa y espero que sepas como regresar. – No importaba, el hombre no iba a molestar demasiado a esas mujeres, suficiente habían hecho con ayudarle. – Ymir… Yo no lo dejaré volver hasta que esté bien, la leche de amapolas le calmará el dolor pero no por demasiado, su pierna está muy lastimada. – Levi solo había sentido dolor en todo el cuerpo en general, nada en específico, medio alzó el rostro para ver que ocurría con su pierna, las tenía cubiertas con una manta. Levantó el rostro y fue capaz de ver a la rubia poniendo un gesto dulce para que la hermana cediera. – No puedo hacer nada cuando pones esa expresión. – Rodó los ojos – Vale, vale. Que se quede hasta que su pierna esté bien. Pero en cuanto pueda se irá. – La menor parecía alegre al respecto. Realmente le recordaba a Petra.

Los días pasaban lentísimos. Levi se cuestionaba a ratos si alguna vez podría volver a donde su mujer para hablar con ella, incluso le explicó a Christa porqué le ocurrió aquel accidente, ella solo le dio un breve consejo – Sigue tu corazón… pero yo creo que ya amas a tu esposa y eso es hermoso. – la rubia sonreía a cada rato, sin dudas como cuando Petra llegó a su vida. – El perdón será difícil, pero si te esfuerzas puedes conseguirlo. – Quizás ella tenía razón y a él le tocaba volver pronto. Hasta Ymir tomó simpatía por Levi, eran igual de asociales, quizá por eso.

Empezó a caminar lento, en un principio arrastraba el pie, pero poco a poco pudo ser capaz de avanzar por si mismo. Medio incómodo por las ropas grandes de un tío de las hermanas, aún así ayudaba en lo que podía. Le daba vergüenza no apoyar económicamente a personas que realmente necesitaban ayuda y que a pesar de no tener demasiado estaban dispuestas a compartir con un extraño. Dormía en un catre muy cómodo cerca de la chimenea. Frente a ellas en esa cama individual que compartían, nunca tuvo mala intención con ellas pues eran personas con alto valor moral.

Una mañana, Ymir se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa de madera. – Ya estás bien y ha pasado un mes. – Levi pasó saliva. Temía bastante por la hora de regresar, debían haber millones de problemas ahora. ¿Lo extrañaría Petra? Esa era la cuestión que más miedo le daba responder, pero antes de que siguiera hundido en sus pensamientos Ymir continuó. – No nos estorbas, eres buena persona. Pero debe haber alguien que te extrañe. Christa me contó que tienes mujer. No deberías dejarla sola. – Eso le hizo estremecer. Agarró aire para responder. – Necesito un último favor. – La castaña arqueó la ceja derecha, al final se le dibujó una sonrisa irónica en los labios. – Bien… ¿de qué se trata? – Añadió. – Quiero pedirte un favor… Vayan conmigo. – A la mujer frente a él eso le causó conmoción. Ella era sobreprotectora con Christa, por eso vivían en el bosque, además que no querían que la obligaran a casarse con alguien que no amaba, así que eso la desconcertó. – No entiendo para qué. – Levi negó con el rostro. – No es nada malo. Solo quiero agradecer la ayuda. – Ymir lo pensó. El invierno era ya una constante y ella no trabajó lo suficiente para sobrevivirlo. – Anda ya. Pero quiero un empleo para poder sostener a Christa. – Levi solo asintió. Al llegar la tarde, partieron los tres juntos a el infierno personal del azabache.

Г En el horizonte.

La casa estaba demasiado tensa con todos ahí, odiaba especialmente a Eren, parecía peligroso y además era como si odiara a Levi. Siempre lo oía hablar mal de él, igualmente ella no tenía demasiado que defender por su comportamiento, pero le molestaba porque finalmente era su marido y ningún hombre que fuera capaz de estar hablando mal del dueño de la mesa dónde come podría pensarse buena persona. Más de una vez se sintió acosada por él, más de una necesitó que Annie llegara a su rescate, como siempre.

Dejaron de buscar a Levi, Reiner buscaba una manera legal de deshacerse de Mikasa, pero sonaba menos complicado de lo que en realidad era, la azabache tenía argumentos y pruebas ficticias de su "parte" de los hechos, Petra solo se sentía cansada de aquella situación, harta, con ganas de salir huyendo y solo llevarse a su fiel Annie.

Г Mikasa ( Algunos años atrás )

La juventud y belleza eran la principal característica de Mikasa Ackerman, de rasgos orientales y una piel de porcelana eran capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Incluso a su hermano adoptivo Eren Jaegger. Desde los quince años, cuando el cuerpo de la muchacha tomaba esas formas curvilíneas y él ese cuerpo marcado, se echaban miraditas de deseo sutil, un sentimiento que día a día llevaban más allá, los padres adoptivos no se daban cuenta, no tenían ni idea de cómo Eren se masturbaba noche a noche solo imaginando cómo sería tener a Mikasa desnuda en su cama. O de cómo la azabache lo provocaba, dejando sus prendas sobre la cama del moreno.

Una de esas noches de Eren, oyó la puerta, se cubrió de inmediato para que nadie lo viera, cuando la figura que entró fue más clara, el joven abrió los ojos de par en par. – Mikasa… ¿No estabas dormida ya? – La muchacha hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, abrió el abrigo que traía, bajo él no había prenda, más si un pálido y delicioso cuerpo juvenil, tetas grandes, caderas en desarrollo, y un monte de venus que Eren iba a estrenar esa misma noche. Él no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, pues su falo se erectó de nuevo bajo las cobijas. Más se quedó atónito. No sabía bien que hacer, pero Mikasa sí. Se metió bajo las cobijas. Eren la descubrió de inmediato, ya tenía las manos sobre su miembro, una sensación de placer le bajó por la espalda y hasta el alma. La vio meterse el miembro a su boca, y en ese momento supo que iba a hacer todo lo que ella mandara en la vida, empezó a succionar como si quisiera sacarle el espíritu. Tantas pajas dedicadas a ella y ahora venía a reclamar lo que era suyo. Eren pensaba que era tan delicioso que podía morir, nunca sintió antes algo tan exquisito, hasta que Mikasa dejó de hacerle aquella delicia para montarse en él, sintió como ella misma se arrancó la virtud con el primer sentón, su instinto fue agarrarla por la cintura y ayudar, entre sus manos es que estaba vibrando, Mikasa sería para siempre suya, su mujer y era hora de hacérselo saber.

En un agarre brusco, hizo un giro para cambiar de posición, ella quedó abajo y él arriba, como se había perdido la penetración, agarró la base de su verga con la zurda, la alineó con la entrada de su intimidad y en una sola estocada la clavó hasta el fondo. Mikasa estaba retorciéndose de placer, gemía y Eren bajó un poco a callarla con un beso. Era uno lascivo, llenando la boca ajena con su lengua y ahí empezó el primer beso, el más inolvidable, el que estaba más lleno de ese deseo seguido por años.

Pero no estaba satisfecho, sus manos fueron hasta las tetas que tanto le gustaban, apretándolas con fuerza entre los dedos, los pezones levemente cafés tomaron un color más oscuro, bajó el rostro para agarrar uno de esos entre los dientes, mordiendo con una fuerza moderada, la azabache se apretaba el labio inferior con los dientes para que no se escuchara. Pero a Eren nada de eso le importaba ya, su pelvis se movía de adelante a atrás, de atrás a adelante. Sonaba cuando sus testículos se estrellaban contra las nalgas de su ahora mujer, jamás permitiría que se fuera con otro, Mikasa era suya.

Acabó, acabó dentro de ella, su cuerpo agitado reposó sobre el de la oriental, después la llenó de besos y ella los correspondía. Tan feliz que no cabía en su cuerpo. A partir de ahí esa fue su rutina. Mikasa se la pasaba bebiendo té para no quedar embarazada, mientras iban creciendo más, disfrutando de su enfermo amor cada día en distintos rincones a escondidas del mundo y al mismo tiempo bajo el ojo de todos.

Unos cuantos años y Mikasa conoció a Levi. El dinero la sedujo, Eren y ella acordaron que se dejarían de ver porque era más importante el dinero. Ella acordó mantenerlo siempre a cambio de su silencio. Se fue ella de Japón, a hacer una vida nueva, a creer que podría olvidarse de todos esos años siendo de Eren. E incluso, juntos buscaron a alguien para que ella pudiera fingir que aún era virtuosa cuando se casó, fue una boda hermosa a la que solo fueron los padrea adoptivos, Eren no. No quería compartir a su mujer, menos aún dejar que se fuera con otro para siempre.

Así el primer año de Mikasa y Levi fue hermoso, lleno de buenos momentos y recuerdos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Levi era muy bueno en la cama, la azabache seguía necesitando el maltrato y placer que le daba Eren, se ponía caliente de solo recordarlo. Así que planeó un viaje a Japón. Sus padres eran la mejor excusa, cuando Eren la vio de inmediato supo a que iba, y así reinició su juego. Siempre que la tenía en la cama la hacía decir que era su amo, y que solo le gustaba como se la follaba él.

Una vez, Levi la acompañó. Y ellos que nunca pudieron saciar sus ganas fueron atrapados. La dejó. Le dijo que no volviera jamás y ella se sintió libre, solo que el dinero terminó por acabarse y ahora requería el perdón de aquel hombre que seguramente seguía amándola con locura, y todo para tener dinero de nuevo.


	11. Petra&Levi: Mujer de todos

**Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes**

|| OMG perdón por la demora pero pues las fechas y dos trabajos no son fácil de llevar. Este capítulo es el penúltimo, esese saldrá el diez de enero y ese mismo día se va a publicar un pequeño epílogo sorpresa para todos los fans de este fanfic. De verdad que es una gran emoción casi finalizar este proyecto que es un regalo para mi preciosa Cirze. Espero les guste, hice saltos temporales pero se especifica el momento en el que se regresa a la actualidad. Gracias por leer.

Г Estadía.

Estaba helando, el clima había descendido abruptamente para el final del otoño, aún no iniciaba el invierno y los labios de Petra se resecaban a momentos, teniendo que ponerse un ungüento para que no se quebraran, usaba vestidos más cerrados del frente, lo que le hacía ver bastante bonita, mangas largas y amplias del final en colores oscuros que le quedaban muy bien, por su parte, Mikasa se sentía tan dueña de la casa que había ocupado toda la tercer planta de la casa para ella y Eren, colgando algunas de sus pinturas en las paredes, a Reiner no le gustó en lo mínimo, pero hasta que no supieran más de cómo sacarla de ahí le dejaban hacer su voluntad, Petra ya no le tomaba atención ni a ella o al moreno, pasaba más tiempo cerca de la chimenea de un pequeño salón, contemplando el fuego.

Era lunes, treinta y tantos días de que Levi no estaba, las cinco de la tarde y Petra decidió tomar el té junto a Annie frente a la chimenea. Té verde y un toque de zumo de limón, algo de miel, la rubia agregó algunas galletas a la charola antes de llevarla, eran de mantequilla y canela, seguramente Petra las amaría. Bebían las dos, tan cómodas que la más bajita casi se sentía culpable. Pasó días casada con él, apenas el sabor agridulce que iba tomando la relación ¿pudo acaso enamorarse con eso? Estaba consternada, Mikasa ya lo había invadido todo, no le importaba, pero ¿por qué estaba la azabache tan feliz con la muerte o supuesta muerte de Levi? A lo que ella supo jamás la trató mal, era la reina de ese enorme sitio cuando ella no llegó a ser ni querida por él.

Г La conspiración.

Habían dado las ocho de la noche, la castaña estaba en sus aposentos descansando, tenía un libro de contabilidad entre las manos aunque su mirada estaba perdida hacia la ventana, debía esperar a las nueve de la noche para que llegaran Annie, Reiner y un abogado que había de llevar el rubio, todo para saber qué deberían hacer con la "señora Mikasa" y su falta de vergüenza. No podía concentrarse, ellos desayunaban, almorzaban y comían en el tercer piso cada día, apenas si bajaba el moreno a veces a molestar a las empleadas o a la misma Petra.

El tiempo avanzaba tan lento que estaba pensando seriamente en contar hasta los segundos para ver si así transcurrían más rápido. Su puerta se abrió a la brevedad, apenas un par de centímetros, parecía empujada por el viento ya que iba acompañada de un rechinido, esta pegó un salto de la cama para ponerse en pie, tomó una sombrilla de al lado de su cama, ya andaba en camisón y aún así avanzó sin miedo. – ¿Quién anda ahí? – Cuestionó en voz alta, pero nadie respondió. Jaló el pote de la puerta esperando ver a alguien, pero no era sino Reiner quién estaba ahí, Petra sintió como que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. – Señor Reiner… debió responder, iba a pegarle con esto. – Alzó la sombrilla con ambas manos, Reiner quiso reír pero mejor le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y lo siguiera. Petra obedeció, el rubio siguió sigilosamente escaleras arriba, pero temía el ir cerca de esos dos, aunque mientras más se acercaban a lo que habían tomado como estancia más se oían gritos acallados, voces que intercambiaban opinión pero de manera agreste y aún intentando guardar la compostura. – Odio que Eren siga creyendo que se quedará contigo, Mikasa. No pretendo apoyarte en un juicio si no lo mandas de regreso a Japón… Tú eres mía, entiende eso de una vez. – Eso dejó a Petra helada, de igual manera a Reiner quienes se quedaron a unos pasos de la puerta, Petra juraba que Eren estaba con la azabache. – Necesitábamos a ese estorbo para llegar hasta aquí, mi amor. – La mujer usaba una voz más melosa ahora, como si intentara callar el enojo del sujeto, la castaña no soportó la tentación y se asomó por el breve espacio de la puerta semi abierta. Vio como Mikasa se acercaba peligrosamente al hombre, a ese no lo había visto antes y Reiner también fue derrotado por la curiosidad. Cuando vio a aquel hombre alto, rubio como él mismo y de apariencia dura no pudo creerlo. – No soy estúpido, lo tienes aquí porque te gusta como te folla. – Mikasa guardó silencio un par de segundos. – Pero eso se acabó. O lo echas de aquí o te dejo en la calle, revelaré lo que pasó aquí y quizá te den una larga condena. – La azabache se puso de rodillas frente a él. – Haré lo que me pidas… todo lo que me pidas. – El hombre sonrió de medio lado, triunfante y a la vez cínico. Petra se estaba poniendo nerviosa al ver tales cosas, pero Reiner quería oír más para saber al respecto.

Г Mujer de todos ( Narrativa de la vida de Mikasa en los seis meses que Levi las dejó a ambas)

[Mikasa]

La rutina estaba matando lentamente a la "esposa" de Rivaille. Desde tener que despertar y sin poder salir le parecía la cosa más tediosa del mundo, además de que tenía demasiado lejos a su amante y no podía llamarlo porque era como perder el poco terreno que había ganado ya con Levi. Pero Mikasa era intuitiva, sabía que debía tener un plan de respaldo por si Levi decidía hacer público el escándalo y llamarla infiel ante toda la sociedad, la sola idea le hacía erizar la piel pues sería como vivir amarrada y encima gratis.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, Levi le escribía constantemente para que no se le ocurriera presentarse en su casa ¿Quién se estaba creyendo? Al negarle ir a esa casa que legítimamente le correspondía nada más a ella, y no a esa adolescente idiota con la que el azabache había contraído nupcias. Bendita estupidez que ella solo tuviese una casa veraniega y la otra todas las ventajas. Conforme los días fue ganándose a la servidumbre con regalos (joyas que Levi le dio antes) todo para que le dejaran en un futuro recibir visitas sin pasar un reporte al señor. Al grado que ellas mismas empezaron a aconsejarle lo que según les parecía mas apto para hacer una vez que ella les contó una versión demasiado cambiada de lo que en realidad pasó, en cierto punto se empezaron a referir a Petra como la "ladrona".

Según una de las empleadas, esos asuntos debían tratarse directamente con los consejeros del Rey, así mismo ella podría intentar que Levi la reconociera de nuevo como su esposa o mandarlo preso por hacerla pasar por muerta, un martes emprendió su camino a la oficina de uno se esos consejeros, según la moza él era demasiado justo y correcto como para no ayudarle, recordó el nombre todo el camino, lo memorizó. Mientras el cochero avanzaba ella se imaginaba qué clase de hombre era ese Erwin Smith, seguramente algún anciano horrendo al que bastaría con llorarle un poco, quizá un poco de coqueteo y ya, no podría resistirse a ella, nadie podía.

Una vez que llegó, se detuvo para alisar el faldón de su vestido en tono rosa palo, con pliegues de un rosado más oscuro, corsé de tonos oscuros con un escote prometedor y de mangas cortas, el cabello azabache recogido en un molote del cual colgaban un par de rizos, un sombrero rosa palo que combinaba con un chal que cubría sus brazos, y sí, robaba la mirada de varios hombres, nadie podía negar que era bellísima. Ese era el alimento de su ego día con día, lo único que la mantenía con vida.

El asistente del consejero Smith estaba esperando por la señora Brauss, así que cuando la oriental llegó él pensó que era la otra, un hombre regordete de unos cuarenta años, apenas iba a hablar la mujer cuando el señor la interrumpió. – Señora Brauss, el señor Smith está esperando por usted. – Mikasa arqueó la ceja derecha y se adentró en la oficina, ya que la estancia olía un poco a polvo Levi hubiera muerto de enojo sonrió al descubrirse pensando en él, finalmente era bueno con ella, pero tampoco podía concebir estar sin Eren, se le erizaba la piel de tan solo pensar en el moreno al punto de siempre apretujar las piernas con suavidad.

La oficina del consejero era elegante, toda de madera fina y bien lustrada, olía a flores pues la ventana principal no solo proveía luz, también daba a la vista a un jardín que se acomodaba al costado. El señor Smith estaba de espaldas revisando unos libros, buena complexión, alto, faltaría verlo de la cara, pero de momento ella estaba encantada. – Hermoso jardín. – Mencionó la azabache, el señor Smith dio media vuelta para verla de frente, la analizó de arriba a abajo, era hermosa sí, pero no era la señora Brauss. – Sin temor a equivocarme sé que usted no es la señora Brauss. – Hasta el tono de voz era sensual, Mikasa se olvidó de Eren y Levi, lo de enfrente captó toda su atención. – No soy la señora Brauss, pero soy una mujer afligida que necesita su ayuda, señor consejero. – Erwin Smith era un hombre justo, pero si se le llegaba al costo podría ayudar a una causa injusta. – Siéntase y cuénteme ¿Qué podría afligir a una mujer tan hermosa? – El halago no hizo más que darle valor para entrar en aquella mentira. – Mi nombre es Mikasa, no… Marianne Rivaille. – Erwin no podía creer eso. – Me está diciendo que… Es una muerta, ¿no? – Él supo de su "muerte" – Evidentemente estoy viva. – Smith rió por lo bajo. – Continúe y no se detenga hasta que la historia culmine. – La mujer se estaba jugando todo ahora, Erwin Smith no le parecía tan fácil como antes. – Mi esposo Levi Rivaille, hace un par de años se interesó en otra mujer, apenas una chiquilla… dejé de gustarle y me lo hacía saber con golpes y maltratos. – No quería ver al consejero a la cara, así que continuó. – Un día me llevó a mi lugar de origen y me acusó de acostarme con mi hermano adoptivo. Dijo que si regresaba aquí me acusaría de eso y yo no quiero estar lejos de lo que considero mi hogar ni que mi nombre y orgullo sea manchado. Hace un par de meses regresé y descubro que está casado con la muchachita esa… Y que me sacó de su casa para aislarme en un lugar que tiene cerca de la playa. Quiero mi vida de regreso. – La voz quebrada, como si todo aquello fuese cierto al punto que empezó a llorar.

[ Erwin Smith ]

Smith estaba en pie, escuchando a la fémina. – Bien… Le diré las incongruencias de su historia. – Mikasa se quedó helada. – Conozco a Levi. Estudiamos en la misma escuela, no fuimos cercanos pero al menos sé que no haría algo de ese nivel, una porquería. Segundo… Menciona usted que Levi ya conocía a su nueva esposa. Ella se llama Petra Ral. Su padre es un imbécil que le estaba buscando un buen marido, demasiado dulce para mi gusto, así que le recomendé al hombre algunos solteros cotizados dónde también venía el nombre de Rivaille. Y como tercera y última… yo no creo que ningún hombre quisiera sufrir la vergüenza de dar a conocer que su mujer le ponía deshonor encima follando con su propio hermano adoptivo. Eso sería una cosa de espanto. – Seguía caminando mientras hablaba, aunque últimamente su vida iba tan monótona que vio en aquél triángulo o cuadrado amoroso la posibilidad de divertirse con la "pobre" señora frente a él. – Acaso… ¿Me equivoqué en algo? – Se detuvo frente a Mikasa, se metió entre la silla y el escritorio y se inclinó para verla a los ojos, se le antojaba esa sucia pecadora, le provocaba la dureza que seguramente ella podría ver. Ella no podía responder nada, así que Erwin se irguió, fue hasta la puerta y se quedó ahí. – Puedo llamar ya a los guardias a que la apresen por mentirle a un miembro del concejo. – Mikasa no pudo mantener más el silencio. – Hágalo… diré que es una conspiración suya y de Levi, además de que intentó propasarse conmigo. – Eso provocó el interés del rubio, se colocó a la espalda de la mujer, sentía su pesado respirar y veía bien ese pequeño espacio entre sus pechos, pasó al mismo espacio de antes, entre su escritorio y la silla de la mujer, de nuevo se inclinó y tomó el rostro de la fémina entre ambas manos, luego la beso con intensidad, si lo iba a acusar de aquello se iba a encargar de hacerlo verdadero. Mikasa le correspondió, se aferró a él mientras se ponía en pie para que quedaran erguidos, le excitaban ese tipo de situaciones dónde la hacían sentir una sucia, una guarra, esa era la clase de mujer que era, una de lo peor y Erwin Smith se lo haría saber. Terminaron en una trifulca sexual en ese escritorio, y visitas constantes de ella al lugar, un juego dónde la promesa de ayuda era la constante.

[Mikasa]

Un buen día, después de un encuentro furtivo de esos que tenían, Mikasa le contó lo de la desaparición de Levi, Erwin mientras la tenía entre sus brazos le pidió que se instalara en la casa principal, que hiciera afronta a la esposa actual, lo que la azabache no podría explicarle era como algún momento ella le había escrito a Eren para que viniera a verla, y tampoco podría soltarlo así como así, estaba temerosa. – Erwin… Eren vendrá, me lo avisó en una carta. – Pensó que le soltaría un golpe pero el rubio sonrió. – Ya te estabas tardando. Pero es bueno para ti en estos momentos. Solo no le des esperanzas falsas, tú eres mía. – La mujer se sonrojó, él sabía que le gustaba que la tratara así y satisfacía sus necesidades, así es como se iba a adueñar de la casa y todo lo de Levi, con la ayuda de ese par de hombres que la volvían loca.

Г Con ojos de amor (Actualidad)

Estaban cansados, pero ya estaban frente a la gran reja oscura con una gran "R" encima, Ymir y Christa estaban sorprendidas. – Finalmente. – Levi irrumpió el silencio de la sorpresa, quería ver a su mujer y sin dudas, tomar un baño. Le hacía falta, no colapsó antes por la mugre en si piel solo porque no quería que sus acompañantes terminaran cargando con él. Entraron pues era demasiado temprano y quizá el portero estaba desayunando, se colaron los tres, las muchachas apenas llevaban una maleta pequeña, no tenían mucho, pero eran buenas personas.

Finalmente caminaron hasta la entrada, Levi tocó la puerta esperando que abrieran pronto, Annie abrió aún adormilada, pero en ese uniforme clásico de mucama, cuando distinguió a Levi el color se le fue de la cara y antes de que dijera algo o notara a las jóvenes él habló. – Annie… ¿Petra aún vive aquí? – La rubia asintió y sonrió luego de que cayera en cuenta que los problemas de Petra se habían terminado. – En la habitación que usted le dio. – Christa añadió en tono dulce. – Corre, corre. Ve con ella. – Ymir veía con desconfianza a Annie, así que se quedó al lado de Christa.

[Levi]

Caminó tan rápido como pudo, una punzada tenue le daba en la pierna recién recuperada, pero al fin subió toda la escalera y recorrió el camino a la habitación de la castaña. Respiraba brevemente agitado, abrió el pote de la puerta luego de girarlo, y ahí estaba dormida, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban tocando parte de las delicadas manos de su fémina. Caminó y se arrodilló a su lado. – Perdóname, Petra. – La muchacha reconoció esa voz, abrió los párpados de inmediato, el corazón aceleró sus latidos. – Levi… Levi me hiciste tanta falta. – Y se abrazaron. Porque aunque el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue poco, Levi aprendió a amarla desde que hicieron el amor, recordaba a cada rato su hermosa boda y lo bella que se veía con ese vestido. Él tuvo errores pero no quería perderla. Y Petra, Petra quería estar con él, lo descubrió cuando le correspondió ese abrazo. Los hombres también pueden llorar de felicidad, ¿no?


	12. Petra&Levi: Amor

|| Primero que nada, GRACIAS por haber seguido conmigo durante estos meses. Segundo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cirze! me atrasé un día, pero este fic es para ti, gracias por ser mi amiga y por disculpar que sea once y no diez N N(?) 3

Г Más que un reencuentro˩

[Petra]

Los brazos de Levi eran tan cálidos que no notó el lapso que tardaron así, unidos. Petra sentía un inmenso alivio, se sentía tan culpable de su accidente que en cierto momento cortó el abrazo para tomarlo por los hombros y aferrarse a estos, viéndolo directo a los ojos – Levi, oh cielos ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Levi, aún con los ojos llorosos y ese nudo en la garganta pudo responder. – Una a la vez, mi amor. – El corazón de Petra palpitó más rápido, emoción como antes, cómo cuándo se iban a casar. – Estuve al norte, una muchacha me encontró y entre ella y su hermana menor me cuidaron… Me fui porque pensé que me habías dejado por Reiner. Yo… fui un completo imbécil. – Petra le abrazó de muevo, el azabache hundió el rostro en el cuello de su mujer. – Yo pensé que me dejarías por Mikasa, estaba dolida y molesta. Muy molesta - Levi aspiraba suavemente el aroma sutil a frutas con desespero mientras la menor continuaba hablando – Yo… pensé que todo lo que hacías era decirme mentiras. – Levi separó el rostro para verla de frente, rozó sus labios con los ajenos en un fortuito toque de felicidad, eran tan suaves que hubiera querido besarla, pero le debía respuestas. – No fui capaz de darme cuenta de la clase de persona que tenía enfrente. No fui capaz porque me cegó el pasado, bastaron un par de días buenos contigo para darme fuerza en la adversidad… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sin saber me enamoré de ti. – Petra sonrió, se sentía tan alegre y llena de vida que podría quedarse siempre con él. Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla del azabache.

[Levi]

Al fin pudo hablar con ella, tenerla cerca le hacía bien, pero seguía con la idea de necesitar un baño, y acomodar a Christa e Ymir, eran sus visitas y había sido descortés al solo salir corriendo por Petra, aún así separó su cuerpo del de su mujer para ponerse en pie. – Luego de instalarme iremos a buscar a Mikasa, necesito que se vaya o hacer algo para que no quiera pelear por el título de esposa. – Petra por primera vez se sintió apoyada de tal manera por Levi o eso decían sus ojos. Aunque se quedó quieto antes de continuar. – Primero vamos a bajar. Te presentaré a mis rescatadoras, las traje aquí porque ellas compartieron lo poco que tenían conmigo y yo compartiré con ellas algo de lo mucho que tengo. – El azabache mostró un pequeño muestro de comprensión cuando terminó la oración, pero Petra se le quedó viendo directo. – Levi… Mikasa vive aquí. – Los ojos del mayor parecían abrirse como platos. – Llegó hace pocos días, estaba con su hermano adoptivo, Eren… y viene alguien más cuando creen que no estoy, el miembro del concejo del Rey, Erwin Smith. – Levi no entendía muy bien – Pues… ¿Qué relación tiene Mikasa con él? – El rostro de Petra se puso rojo, desvió la mirada y la bajó al suelo. – De amantes. – Susurró ella con cierta pena, Levi no podía creer que la mujer esa llegase a tanto. Se sintió indignado, pero frente a él estaba una mujer que realmente valía la pena. – Vamos abajo, me esperas con mis visitas mientras tomo el baño e iremos a hablar con ella ¿quieres? – La castaña asintió con felicidad. La vio resonar una campanilla que tenía sobre un buró de madera al costado de la cama, en poco llegó Annie. – Annie. ¿Me ayudarías a vestirme? – Levi se adelantó a la sala mientras ella se vestía. Una vez que entró vio a sus visitas en el recibidor. – Woooow… Tienes una casa grande, eh. – Ymir no soportó no hacer el comentario, viendo la sala de un lado a otro. Estaban sentadas sobre el sofá de dos plazas, Christa estaba expectante, lo notó en su rostro sorprendido cuando lo vio. – Levi, ¿cómo está ella? – El hombre sonrió apenas. – Creo que saldremos de esta. – A la rubia le faltó aplaudir de lo feliz que se veía, mientras la más alta solo pensaba en cuánto valdría cada mueble. Él se sentó frente a ellas en otro sofá de dos plazas. – De hecho la estamos esperando, vendrá en cuanto se vista. – Christa malentendió aquel comentario y se sonrojó inminentemente, Ymir echó a reír mientras le explicaba que las señoras de sociedad eran ayudadas a vestirse en la mañana pues no tenían necesidad de dormir con ropa ordinaria por la noche, el sonrojo fue bajando conforme comprendía.

Después de un rato bajó Petra. Iba con un bonito vestido color azul marino de mangas largas y sin escote, pero tenía un porte bastante notorio y se veía de la misma edad que Christa pero mejor arreglada, seguramente Ymir soñaba con poder vestir a su hermanita así, él quería ayudarlas, porque a final de cuentas les debía hasta la vida. Él se puso en pie para recibir a esa sonriente Petra en la sala, igualmente Christa e Ymir. Petra hizo una reverencia corta. – Buen día, mi nombre es Petra Ral. – Levi corrigió. – Petra Rivaille. – La muchacha se sonrojo y aceptó la aclaración, charlaron un rato y se contaron la historia de aquello, Annie les llevó té y galletas, a final de cuentas él subió a ducharse y les pidió que le esperasen. Aunque solicitó a Annie que buscase a Reiner, había cosas que hablar con él. Algunas muy importantes.

Г Un crimen ˩

(Bitácora de Eren la noche anterior al regreso de Levi)

Despertó bastante tarde, estaba en un burdel despilfarrando dinero que no era suyo, cosa demasiado encantadora, Mikasa le estaba dando dinero a manos llenas, pero últimamente no le estaba cumpliendo como mujer, lo cuál le hacía buscar a otras para darse placer, así mismo sacó el brazo de bajo la cabeza de la pelirroja que tenía recargada boca abajo sobre el brazo, antes de moverla usó la mano libre para apretarle los glúteos con mucha fuerza, se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo, pero él tenía ganas de su Mikasa, no de cualquier puta callejera, sino de su mujer. Le lanzó dinero en la cama a la mujerzuela exquisita que se folló anoche, se vistió a duras penas, cuando vio la hora en su reloj de bolsillo pescó que ya eran las cinco. – Mierda. Mikasa me va a matar. – Pero el hambre era más notoria y se fue a cenar, de nuevo bebió de más y cuándo lo notó, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Solo pensaba en el escándalo que le pudiese hacer la azabache, aunque si llegaba ebrio habría más justificación para ir a molestar a la castaña un rato, le agradaba la idea de aquello, un encuentro fortuito entre ambos, le gustaba corromper o al menos intentar corromper la inocencia de la bajita mujer.

Buscó al cochero, pero este no se encontraba ni cerca del vehículo o los caballos, así que separó a uno del resto y se montó en él, andaba a trote rápido pues era habilidoso a pesar de estar ebrio, una vez llegó a la casa, entró por la puerta grande como el amo y señor que se suponía era ahora que Mikasa se convirtiera en la heredera de Rivaille. Se saltaría la parte de molestar a Petra, buscaba directamente a su mujer, pero, en una casualidad jodida del destino, pasó cerca del despacho de Rivaille, dónde se oían dos voces, una era de la castaña, sin dudas, así que se aproximó a la puerta con cuidado para poder escuchar mejor. − ¿Qué relación crees que tenga esta mujer con Erwin Smith? Me da mucho miedo que te deje en la calle. – Eren se sintió repentinamente orgulloso, Mikasa había convencido al viejo Smith de que ella era la esposa legítima y que él la abandonó, sin dudas una actuación digna de los dioses. – Mikasa tiene una relación amorosa con él, ambos lo vimos… A mí no me preocupa el dinero, pero… Me dolería que alguien que traicionó así a Levi se quedara con todo, al menos deberíamos intentar que la gente sepa de ese amorío. – Eren se quedó atónito, quizá hasta la ebriedad se le había pasado por el mal sabor de boca que aquello le causó. ¿Cómo podría estar ella con un vejete asqueroso? Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que oyó lo siguiente. – Qué yo sepa Smith es de la edad de Levi, y en algún momento se conocieron, él me lo contó cuando hacíamos los trámites para ver al rey, no se notó que tuvieran historia, ¿por qué le haría algo así a Levi? – Petra no dijo más, pero ahora Eren caía en cuenta de todo, primero que no había querido que lo viera, después, el hecho de que fuera tantas veces y por tanto tiempo a la oficina de Smith. El dolor estaba recorriéndole las entrañas. Se suponía que ellos estarían juntos por siempre ¿qué había pasado? − ¿Seguirán arriba? – Oyó decir a quién seguramente era Reiner. − No. Se fueron a la oficina de Smith, fue lo último que oí antes de que me llevaras a rastras abajo. –

Eso era lo único que le haría creer del todo, verlos juntos… Así como llegó se marchó, a caballo, a toda prisa, solo que iba con un objeto más que antes, estaba más claro, y todo el amor que sentía por la azabache se convertiría en odio si llegaba a confirmar algo.

Varios minutos pasaron para que al fin pudiera llegar, pero un caballo era más rápido que un coche con cuatro de ellos y si Mikasa estaba en brazos de aquel hombre no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No era difícil encontrar aquella oficina, varias veces pasó por ahí cuando recién llegó, Mikasa le daba dinero diario para que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana y recorrer los poblados cercanos en búsqueda de buenas tabernas era algo de eso. Se bajó del caballo enfrente, lo dejó ahí pues no tenía interés en volver.

Se coló por el costado, buscando una ventana para poder entrar, pero había un sitio repleto de flores, olía bien, ese aroma, con esos gemidos de fondo le rompieron el alma. Ella era suya, pero, tras esa ventana seguramente estaba con él. Dio un par de pasos entre las ramas, pero ellos no oían, resonaba el golpeteo de ambos cuerpos, seguramente lo estaban pasando de lo lindo, − Di que eres mía, puta. − Erwin la maltrataba tal como ella lo pedía, era seguro, Eren la conocía demasiado bien. − Soy tuya… Solo tuya. – El moreno sentía que el corazón se le hacía añicos, así que se decidió. Rodeó el lugar para poder entrar por la puerta de enfrente, usó su navaja para forzar la cerradura procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, así ebrio, sigiloso mientras la sangre le hervía de puro odio, quedaba una puerta más e iba a poder ver a su mujer tirada con ese hijo de puta que quería robársela, siendo de él. El calor le recorría las manos, pero no tanto como ese dolor inminente. Preparó el tiro en la pistola, la pierna derecha se encargó de romper la puerta, él estaba de espaldas en pie, dándole contra el escritorio, ambos voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió, la cara de sorpresa, sudada y con los mechones pegados a la frente de Mikasa apenas se notaban por la luz que se llegaba a colar por la ventana que él mismo los escuchó. – Eren… − Musitó ella, pero era demasiado tarde, para cuando Erwin quiso correr el disparo sonó, justo a la altura de la cabeza, el revolver era demasiado efectivo a la hora de volar cráneos, Mikasa se puso en pie, llena de sangre, justo cuando Erwin caía, lo miró con horror y miedo, mucho miedo. – Eren… Solo lo hacía por nuestro bien, no me dañes, Eren, yo te amo. − ¿Te amo? Eren se quedó estático, tiró el revolver al costado y le extendió los brazos, Erwin no se quejaba ni nada, la muerte fue inmediata. – Me enteré que él te iba a entregar a la corte del rey. – Mikasa no entendió, pero se fue, así, con el vestido cayéndole pues ni se había molestado en quitarle la ropa, la usaba como a una puta, pero eso era lo que a ella le gustaba. Se abrazó la mujer a él, con fuerza, intentando evadir sus miedos, pues aún temblaba, aún con sangre encima, Mikasa era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, desde aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos declaró que sería suya siempre, y ahora todo era tan distinto, tan doloroso. Le falló, le falló y parecía disfrutarlo. El moreno la abrazó con un solo brazo, recargó el rostro en el ajeno y le dejó un suave pero significativo beso sobre los labios, luego hundió el acero con fuerza sobre el vientre de la mujer, entró fácil, sintió la sangre salir de la herida y el grito de dolor de Mikasa. Pero repitió el proceso una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, todas al costado derecho de su cuerpo. – No me amabas, perra. –

La dejó caer, el cuerpo de Mikasa estaba tibio aún, pero eso no le importaba más, no debía. Recogió su revólver y se fue. En la mañana seguramente muchísima gente se enteraría de lo ocurrido, quizá demasiada, era mejor estar lejos y él aún tenía dinero.

Г Noticia ˩

[Reiner]

Ya era casi mediodía y aún no iba a casa de Rivaille, pues se quedó toda la noche con la idea de contrastar la medida que Mikasa tenía para dejar en la calle a Petra, así que se decidió poner una cita y hablar con el mismísimo Smith, así le dejaría saber que conocían sus intenciones y que podrían delatar su falta de moral. En cuanto tomó el desayuno y se vistió, acudió a la oficina del hombre, sin embargo, estaba lleno de policías y demás personas. – ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó a un oficial. – ¿Lo conocía? – Regresó el hombre, buscando sospechosos. – No, solo quería poner una cita para hablar con él. Disputas familiares. – El uniformado parecía menos paranoico. – Lo mataron junto a una cortesana asiática. – A Reiner se le helaron hasta las ideas, se separó de aquel hombre para luego retirarse. Tenía que informar de aquello a Petra, la cortesana asiática seguramente era Mikasa pero primero debía confirmar aquello, no podía decirlo sin antes ver a la azabache.

Se dirigió a toda prisa a casa de los Rivaille, estaba nervioso, sudaba frío ¿y si realmente era ella? Eso era bueno para Petra, pero, ¿quién lo haría? La sola idea le hacía querer devolver el desayuno en formas poco convencionales. Finalmente llegó, Annie le abrió la puerta. – Vino antes de lo esperado, señor. – Reiner enarcó una ceja. – Nadie me había llamado, vine por una noticia que quiero darle a Petra. – Annie se encogió de hombros. – Creo que hoy hay muchas noticias que darse, pase a la sala. – Reiner obedeció, no consideraba a la rubia inferior a él, de hecho le parecía una muchacha raramente agradable, cuando entró, junto a Petra estaba Levi, seguramente estaba viendo mal, eso o él había vuelto. Había dos jóvenes más ahí. – Reiner… Mi esposo volvió. – Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando oyó a Petra soltar eso, el rubio iba a irse pero Levi se puso en pie. – Viejo amigo, no te vayas. Fui un… Idiota con todos. – En el fondo, sabía que eso le costaba demasiado trabajo al azabache, esas breves palabras. Reiner se incorporó a la sala, observó a las jóvenes, no cabía duda que a pesar de tener el corazón roto era coqueto, pues la rubia le pareció un ángel.

–Hay algo que quiero decirles. – Los otros le oyeron expectantes. – Mataron a Smith y… Creo que a Mikasa. – Levi se notó ansioso. – ¿De verdad? – Reiner respondió rápido. – Creo que es ella… Dijeron cortesana asiática. – Nadie ahí podía creerlo, y las dos jóvenes parecían no querer meterse. Ese tema se guardó en la memoria de todos pero nadie más diría nada, aunque Eren apareciera.

[Epílogo]

El perdón era cálido, llenaba los corazones de luz después de una entera oscuridad. Petra se asomaba por el balcón de la habitación más grande de la casa, en el jardín se veía Reiner y Christa, él jugaba a enamorarla día con día y ella se iba enamorando cada día un poquito más. Ymir se encargaba de los caballos, descubrió que le encantaban y ahora era una criadora de ellos, vivían todos en la misma casa, a excepción de Reiner, quién era mantenido a raya según Ymir para cuidar la reputación de su hermanita.

Annie se había convertido en la mano derecha de Petra, la castaña a veces se sentía mal por ella, pues deseaba que tuviese un novio o que se casara, pero ella era feliz siendo el ama de llaves de la casa, orgullosa de su título y rango, la casa funcionaba mejor con ella al frente. De repente, Petra sintió un abrazo, le rodeaba el abultado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo. – ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – La castaña se sonrojó ante la pregunta. – No sé… – Respondió boba, a querer jugar con él. – Tú, tú eres…– Y le dejó un beso sobre la mejilla, Petra jamás esperó que algún día llegase a ser feliz, pero ahora lo era, tenía amigos, no sabía nada de su padre pero tenía a Levi, y un bebé en camino, sería su princesita o príncipe, pero seguramente el segundo amor de su vida. Cada noche, antes de dormir. Agradecía a Dios por todo lo que le daba, porque si podía ser tan hermosa la vida, era porque alguien le ayudaba. Dormía entre los brazos de Levi, suspirando a su oído, la tranquilidad de su corazón. Ambos eran felices, se les notaba en la cara, y en todos esos años que seguirían juntos seguramente, riendo, viviendo. Y sobre todo; amándose.


End file.
